Dark Secrets
by babylove969
Summary: Aaron gets a call in the middle of the night, Reid's in the hospital and the team finds out that he's being abused. Now he is fighting for his life while the team races to find his abuser. WARNINGS: ABUSE, SEXUAL ABUSE MENTIONS OF DRUGS
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first Fanfic for Criminal Minds. I usually write for Naruto but I love Criminal Minds and hopefully it will work out well. I've also taken over a story called Eternal Darkness from another author that I will be working on as well. So with that being said I will say what I always say about my stories there will be abuse and sexual abuse. If you don't like it then don't read it. There is nothing I can't stand more than people reading my story then reviewing saying it's too dark. You've been warned._

Chapter 1

Aaron woke up in the middle of the night to his phone going off. He groaned then looked over at his clock and saw that it said 5:00AM. He reached over to grab his cell phone opening it to stop the annoying ringing first thing in the morning. They had just gotten back from a long hard case in Kanas and Aaron had given his team the day off to try and recover from the travel and lack of sleep that the case brought. It seemed like serial killers only wanted to kill at ungodly hours of the morning. Aaron had done a few things that day around the house but he had fallen asleep at an early hour of eight that night.

"Hotchner." He said trying his best to sound somewhat awake. He was already starting to get out of bed he knew the only calls he got t this hour were always for a case.

"Yes is this Aaron Hotchner?"

He was expecting JJ's voice on the other end like he always got. The voice was that of a female but it wasn't JJ that was for sure.

"Yes this is Agent Aaron Hotchner. Who am I speaking with?"

"My name is Allison I'm a nurse at Jefferson Memorial Hospital. I'm sorry did you say Agent?"

"Yes I'm an Agent with the FBI. What can I do for you Allison?"

"Do you know a Spencer Reid?"

"Yes is he alright?"

"Is he also an Agent then?"

"Yes he is. What is he doing there?"

"He was brought in by an Ambulance roughly thirty minutes ago. You're in his records as an emergency contact."

Aaron was already dressed and in his car. There were two phone calls he never wanted to get one something happened to Jack or Haley and the second something happened to a member of his team. In this case it was his team not only just his team but Reid the youngest of them. As horrible as it may sound it seemed that much worse knowing it was Reid. Reid had many strengths but that was limited to his mind. It wasn't his fault he wasn't like Morgan physically he just couldn't defend himself as well as the other men on the team. However, Reid was more than happy to do the mental part of the job over the physical he didn't have a problem not going on raids and being in the field all the time. Not only that it was Aaron's job to put every member of his team where they are the strongest and Reid's place was best served doing the mental workouts then breaking down doors.

"I'm also his medical proxy. What happened to him is he alright?"

"I'm afraid all I can tell you is that he is in surgery right now. I'm sorry but for more information you'll have to wait to speak with the doctor."

"Alright I understand I'll be there soon."

Aaron hung up the phone then called Morgan first. He knew that Morgan would be upset if he didn't call him first Reid was like a little brother to him since he first started in the BAU. He was very protective of Reid and he was the only one that was able to tease Reid without him taking it personally sometimes Reid would even tease Morgan right back. After three rings Morgan's tired voice answered.

"Morgan."

"Morgan its Hotch we have a problem. Reid's in the hospital right now."

"What? Is he okay?"

Morgan was up and getting dressed with the phone suck to his ear. Reid was like a little brother to him he never wanted to get a call in the middle of the night that he was in the hospital.

"I'm on my way now they won't tell me anything except that he is in surgery he was brought in by an ambulance about thirty minutes ago."

"Alright I'm on my way. What hospital?"

"Jefferson Memorial I'll meet you there. Call the rest of the team and let them know."

"Alright see ya soon."

Aaron pulled into the hospital at the ER entrance he parked his car and went into the building. He went straight to the nurses' station and flashed his badge.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner I received a call you have one of my agents Spencer Reid here."

"One moment let me find out." An older looking nurse said. Her voice was different from the one he spoke to on the phone. He name tag read Stephanie. She turned to a computer and a few moments later came back.

"He's in surgery right now you can wait for him in the waiting room. When the doctor comes out he'll call for you."

"I'm his medical proxy what was he brought in for?"

"I'm sorry I don't have that information and even if I did I honestly couldn't tell you it goes against policy. I'm afraid you'll just have to wait."

Aaron went to stand in the waiting room though he wasn't happy about it. He could understand policies but Reid was an FBI Agent and Aaron was his proxy he needed to know what happened so he knew what choices he might have to make. Aaron started to pace up and down slowly members of his team started to file through the door. Each looked as good as he did they all came in in jeans and a t-shirt it was clear everyone just threw on whatever they could grab first. Each time one came in Aaron told them the same thing that the nurse told him; and each one went to that poor nurses' station asking more questions that they couldn't answer.

Finally they all just gave up and stopped asking. Aaron was still pacing up and down the waiting room. Rossi was sitting down same as Emily. They had that look on their faces like they were busy compartmentalizing. JJ sat there just staring at the door waiting for Reid's doctor to come out every now and then she would answer her phone letting Will know that they didn't know anything yet. Will telling her that after he dropped Henry off at her mother's that he will be there for her. Sure enough a few hours later Will came in and sat next to JJ giving her comfort. Morgan was sitting holding Garcia's hand no one said anything until Rossi broke the silence.

"Aaron I know you pace when you're nervous, but you need to stop the other people are looking at you like they are waiting for you to go postal."

Aaron stopped and let out an annoyed sigh pacing was something he did when he was nervous or worried he just couldn't help it. They had been waiting for three hours now and nothing.

"Do you think someone hurt him?" Garcia couldn't help but ask. After all at Reid's age there really were only so many reasons why he would be I surgery especially this long.

"I have no idea what we'll find out. I'm not aware of any medical problems that he's been having that would require surgery." Aaron said

"Did they know he was FBI?" Emily asked

"No they didn't even know I was until I told them."

"So the police were never called that could be a good thing." Rossi said

Just then a doctor walked through the door and walked into the waiting room. All the agents held their breath waiting to see who the man would call for.

"Spencer Reid?"

They all stood up and moved closer to the doctor.

"That's us." Aaron said

"You're his family?"

"We are Doctor Reid is an agent of mine we work for the FBI."

"Alright well I was told that none of you are aware of what happened to I'm going to give you all the information that I have. Then feel free to ask questions. Your agent was brought in around 4:30AM by ambulance he was servely beaten. He has six broken ribs one punctured his lung another punctured his spleen. I had to remove his spleen as well as repair the internal bleeding in his lung and abdomen. We took some scans there is bruising in his brain that will heal in time. He has a serious concussion that will give him headaches for a few weeks. On top of that his right shoulder was dislocated it is in a sling. His right hand and wrist was broken my best guess he broke it from self defense. He has multiple self defense wounds on both hands and arms. He is covered in bruising and cuts he was brutally chocked there is bruising around his neck in the shape of a hand. It has done some damage to his vocal cords so speaking will hurt as well as his jaw was dislocated. Unfortunately there was sexual assault."

"What?" Morgan all but yelled at the poor doctor that was just doing his job.

"We had a feeling when he came in he was unconscious and bleeding everywhere. I ran a rape kit and I found two different sets of DNA. There was server tearing and bruising as well as in his mouth. I know this is hard to hear, but they found him in his apartment he was alone there was a cell phone by him so he called 911 himself. He had rope burn on both wrists and ankles judging by the injuries how deep the bruising has become your agent has been brutally tortured and raped for roughly twelve hours."

"Oh my god" Garcia had tears running down her cheeks she couldn't believe this was happening to Reid her sweet innocent Reid.

None of them could grasp what the doctor was saying. JJ was being held by Will who was just as upset and angry as the rest of them. Spencer was his son's godfather he was also one of JJ's closest friend they have spent many meals together.

"When can we see him?" Rossi asked

"He's in recovery right now he will be moved to the ICU shortly when that happens you can come see him two at a time. I need to warn you though he is on a ventilator he hasn't been able to breathe on his own. His heart also stopped three times in the last six hours his heart is weak from all the pain and stress that his body is in. With that being said his file does show that he does not want narcotics now it doesn't say that he is allergic to any so I can only assume he had a drug problem before am I correct?"

"Unofficially yes he was addicted to Dillaudid. He can't be on narcotics for obvious reasons." Aaron explained

"I understand that and as his superior and his medical proxy I am going to ask you to ignore that even when he wakes up. He is on a mild dose of Morphine and he needs to remain on it until the pain level goes down. The reason being that if his body is feeling the full extent of his injuries it will put more stress on his heart. His heart can't take any more stress if his heart fails again we won't be able to restart it. I understand your concerns I do but you need to put his health first then worry about a relapse."

"Alright do what you need to do to insure his health and the rest we will figure out." Aaron said

"Now this is none of my business but does he have a boyfriend?"

None of them knew what to say. They all looked at each other trying to see if any of them knew that part of Reid. It never even occurred to them that he might be gay little lone have a boyfriend. Finally JJ spoke up.

"No he doesn't not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"Well like I said we did a scan and an x-ray and there were signs of past injuries. Injuries that would indicate that he was being abused. As well as when I performed the rape kit there was old injuries that can't conclude he was raped before but it does indicate rough sex. These injuries are all within the last six months."

"That can't be right are you sure?" Emily asked

"The injuries don't lie the evidence is conclusive he's being abused by someone. Maybe he has been keeping a relationship from you or he's recently gotten out of one. I'm sure you will go looking for these two men, but maybe that will give you somewhere to start. If you have any questions feel free to ask a nurse to come get me. My name is Doctor Steven."

"Thank you." Aaron said

When the doctor left the agents all stood there not saying anything. However, they were all thinking the same thing how did they miss that Reid was not only in a relationship with another man but was being abused. Finally it was Rossi that broke the silence.

"Does anyone know anything about a relationship Reid was in?"

"I didn't even know he was gay." Morgan said

"I did."

They all turned and looked at JJ.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Garcia asked

"He didn't want a lot of people knowing."

"What he couldn't trust us with something like this?" Morgan asked obviously angry that Reid the person he considered to be best friends with and brothers couldn't even tell him he was gay.

"It was more that he didn't want to stand out anymore then he already does. I tried to explain to him that we didn't care that he was gay, but he just was already so different to him it was just one more thing that made his different."

"So was he in a relationship?" Aaron asked

"He never told me that he was. He did mention that he went on a date about six months ago with this man that he met at a coffee shop. Jason something but he never mentioned anything after that."

"Did he say how the date went?" Rossi asked

"I asked him how it went he said it was good but he never mentioned it again after that."

"I'm sorry but Spencer was addicted to drugs?" Will asked in his New Orleans accent.

"That's news to me as well." Rossi said

"It's a long story but a couple years ago Reid was taken by an Unsub who has multiple personalities. He was tortured and drugged for two days. It was never officially on record that Reid was addict Dillaudid; however, we all knew none of us ever brought it up after we went to New Orleans for your father's case Reid seemed to stop. I'm sure Gideon had something to do with it though like I said none of us ever reported it." Aaron explained

"So the kid has been through a lot and he's only twenty- five." Rossi said

"Ya and now he's in a hospital bed trying to stay alive and these bastards who did this to him are out there." Morgan said he was growing more angry by the minute.

"I know I'm not an agent I'm just a detective but Spencer is Henry's godfather and one of JJ's best friends. I'd really like to help ya'll in any way that I can." Will said

"Thank you Will I appreciate that. Until we catch these two men I want someone with Reid at all times. So Garcia and JJ go back to the BAU JJ go through Reid's desk see if you can find anything that might give us a name. Garcia I want you to go through his computer see what you can find. Rossi and Emily stay here with Reid when he can go into a room stay with him something happens call me right away. Morgan and I will go to his apartment and see what we can find. Will I would like you to come with us you haven't been to Reid's apartment you may be able to find something that we would miss."

"Yes sir"

"Anyone finds anything call me and let me know. Let's go and get theses bastards before Reid wakes up." Aaron said.

Rossi and Emily sat down waiting for the nurse to come out and let them know they can see Reid. The others went to their cars and headed off in their right direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aaron, Morgan and Will pulled up to Reid's apartment building. They walked up to the front door and Morgan pulled out his keys he had a spare set for Reid's apartment just in case of an emergency and Reid had his. They took the elevator up to the eighth floor in silence all three preparing themselves for what they might see just on the other side of Reid's door. They exited the elevator and walked half way down the hall till they reached Reid's door. Though Morgan didn't need a key the door was partially open and through that slight crack you could already smell the metallic of blood.

"Everyone put gloves on we can't afford anything being compromised." Aaron instructed

They all reached into their pockets and pulled out black gloves they were used to having to wear them it was part of their jobs after all. Morgan bent down to inspect the lock to see if it was broken or played with.

"Any foul play?" Will asked

"None that I can see the lock wasn't broken or picked at all." Morgan stood back up as Aaron was talking.

"So he either knew them and let them in or they were already here so they let themselves in with a key."

"So he might just have a boyfriend that none of us know about." Will said

"I really hope he wouldn't keep something like this from us." Morgan said more to himself then his other co-workers.

Morgan used two fingers to gently pushed the door open and all three stood at the now fully opened doorway. All they could do was stand there in complete shock at what laid before them.

Garcia and JJ entered the BAU Garcia went straight to her office to get to work on Reid's computer and JJ went over to his desk. Reid really wasn't a fan of using computers as high of an IQ that he had he really did prefer old school methods. So if there was anything to be found at work it would be at his desk and not on his computer. She could count almost on one hand the number of times she saw him use the thing.

She started to go through all of the loose papers on his desk Reid was surprisingly a very organised individual. She couldn't find much just some recites for lunches and coffee. Though she did notice that he was a creature of habit she had at least fifteen recites from the same coffee shop not too far from his house. She thought that maybe Garcia could check the security cameras to see of Reid ever came in with anyone. She headed down to Garcia's office to see if she could do that and see if she found anything out herself.

Garcia was typing away at her computer going through Reid's computer she honestly didn't expect to find much. Reid didn't have any social networking sites not even an email account he really did have no interest in any of that. Any recent activity on his computer was strictly work based and even that was low. She turned around when she heard her door open and in walked JJ.

"Hey you find anything at his desk?"

"Not much just some random papers and recites. You?"

"Nodda our boy wonder really does not like computers. Which is stranger considering he has a PHD in engineering."

"That's so he can build rockets." JJ said jokingly she had often wondered herself why he had a PHD in engineering it really didn't seem to fit.

"There is a coffee shop not far from his house I was wondering if you can see about pulling up their security cameras maybe he came in with someone."

"Sure what's the name?"

"It's Southwest Café." JJ said as she sat down in a chair by Garcia.

"Let's see what I can find."

Aaron, Morgan and Will slowly walked through Reid's front door. All they could do was just stand there and take in the site. There was blood smear on the walls, blood on the floor, the coffee and side table was broken, there was glass shattered on the floor, Reid's gun was on the floor over by a wall, and there were books and papers all over the place. The most disturbing was the two bloody hand prints on the floor and the trail of blood smear down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"Morgan and Will you work this room I'm going to go and check the bedroom. Look for anything that doesn't seem like Reid would own it."

Aaron made his way down the hall and into the bedroom though he couldn't help but fight to keep his heartbeat controlled. He knew this is where Reid would have been raped he knew this room would be worse than that of the living room. That's why he knew he couldn't let Morgan see it, he knew this would bring up bad memories and he didn't need that. Aaron walked in the bedroom and the smell of blood and sex was almost overbearing. There was rope tied to each bedpost Aaron could see blood on it from where Reid had been tied up. There were patches of blood on the bedding as well as the floor and walls. More broken glass from what Aaron figured was a vase on Reid's dresser laid on the floor. They would need a crime scene unit to run all the blood to see if it was all Reid's or not. Aaron walked over to the bed he could see the stains of dried semen he counted the number of stains and got twenty-two. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Everything about this was wrong what happened with Tobias was horrible to happen to Reid but this just seemed so much worse than that. This could very well be someone he knew someone he was dating and they did this to him. Everyone on the team had a soft spot for Reid how could they not he was so innocent and young. This always seemed weird to Aaron considering he's been an adult longer than almost anyone on the team. From the time he was ten he had to take care of his mother he never really had that security that a child is supposed to have. No one should have to endure what he went through but especially Reid he was just gentle he never did anything to hurt anyone. All of this was just so wrong.

Aaron looked around the room to see if he could find any photos or clothing that didn't belong. He began to search the room to see what he could find.

Will and Morgan were dissecting the living room apart. Will was currently looking at the floor where the bloody hand prints were. Morgan was checking Reid's gun to see if he fired it.

"He took it out of his holster but he didn't get any off."

"There's scratch marks on the floor. He fought the whole way down the hall it looks like."

"Reid's not good at fighting but he would have given it his all."

"Judging by the look of this room I would say he gave one hell of a fight."

"Let's look through some of these papers maybe he has a date book or something. Reid is a paper and pen kind of guy he must have something."

Will stood up and made his way over to the desk in the corner of the room. Morgan started to look around on the floor at the loose papers scattered around. After a few moments Aaron came back out. He looked pissed and there was something in his hand.

"What is that?" Morgan asked

"It's a camera I found it on a picture frame on his dresser across from the bed."

"Well I can't imagine Spencer would put that up." Will stated

"So that son of a bitch that did this to him has a camera in the bedroom." Morgan said

"We need to check this house and see if we can find any more. I'll go look in the washroom check out here and in the kitchen."

All three of them checked the entire house they had found six cameras in total that were hidden.

"So it's safe to say that Spencer does have a boyfriend or did until recently." Will said

"Garcia should be able to get the feed from them and we should be able to see who his attackers were." Aaron said

"What did you find in the bedroom?" Morgan asked

"We need a crime scene unit down here to take samples of all the blood. The bedroom looks just like out here there's glass and blood on the floor. I found clothing that wouldn't fit Reid but that's it no photos or day planner. What did you guys find?"

"No photos the floor has scratch marks from when Reid was dragged down the hall." Morgan said

"I found a journal in the desk drawer I didn't go through it." Will said as he held the small brown book in his hand.

"Good job Will that just might give us a name. Will call in a crime scene unit and skim over that Morgana and I will go talk to some of the neighbours someone must have heard something last night."

Just then Aaron's phone went off. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone it was JJ.

"JJ what do you have?"

"We have something, but it might be nothing. There's a coffee shop just a block from Reid's place it's called Southwest Café. Reid goes there every morning and after work for a coffee. Garcia was able to pull the one security camera the café has Reid is seen with the same man a few times a week but we can't really get a good enough shot of his face. If Reid is a regular then maybe this guy is as well."

"Good work JJ we'll go talk to the owner and see if he knows the man."

"What did you all find?"

"Will found a journal and we found some hidden cameras all throughout the house. There's a good chance the attack was recorded on them."

"Oh my god ok have you heard anything from Rossi or Emily?"

"No not yet. Stay at the BAU till we get there so we can start to go over all of this."

"Yes sir."

With that Aaron hung up the phone and turned to the other two waiting for him to update them.

"There is a coffee shop just a block away from here Garcia hacked their security cameras and found Reid. He's in there a few times a week with the same man but Garcia can't get a good enough picture of him. So Morgan I want you to go over to the Southwest Café talk to them and see if they know a name. I'll do the neighbours and Will make that call and go through that journal."

Rossi and Emily were still sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. The nurse had yet to come out to tell them that Reid was now in a room. As long as he was in recovery they couldn't go and see him. So they did the only thing they knew how they profiled.

"Why would Reid keep something like having a boyfriend from us?" Emily asked

"Reid's a private person we all are. I can understand why he would wait to keep something as personal as his sexual orientation from us."

"I can understand why he would feel that him being gay would make him stand out. At the same time though we're his family he should have trusted us with something like this."

"Maybe this was his first relationship we really won't know until he wakes up and we can talk to him. What I can understand is how none of us noticed that he was being abused."

"It was easy to miss he always has worn long sleeve shirts and pants. This guy obviously knew what he was doing there were never any marks on his face. Though I have to say I'm not surprised Reid hid all of this from us with his autism it's really not unexpected."

"Reid's what? Reid doesn't have autism."

"Maybe not officially but I'm willing to bet five thousand dollars that he does."

"Autism people can barely talk I can believe that Reid has ashburge syndrome."

"There's different levels of autism there's low level which are the ones that can't really talk or communicate. Then there are high level autism which is Reid. They have high level of intelligence, socially awkward, they keep to a routine as best as they can. Such as same coffee shop, same brand of clothing, etc. People with high level autism will fidget, they don't like the feel of certain things against their skin, physical interacts can make them feel uncomfortable. All of Reid's little quirks point towards high level autism."

"Do you think he knows that?"

"Probably but like I said it was never diagnosed. I'm not surprised that he has or had a boyfriend I'm more surprised that he has dated at all. I always figured he would be too awkward for that type of interaction."

"Ya he has grown a lot though since I've known him, but I haven't really known him much longer then you have. "

"I'd imagine he has grown a significant amount since being in the BAU he joined when he was only twenty-one."

"Maybe I should ask Morgan what he was like when he first joined. "

"Does it really matter?"

"Aren't you even a little bit curious what he was like?"

"Not really I know what he is like right now. I'm interested in seeing what he will continue to grow into, but the past doesn't really matter."

"Do you think he'll be ok?"

Rossi took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried about all the physical and mental injuries he will have. The kid was young he really hadn't lived much in his life between going to school and his mother. Rossi silently made a promise to himself that if the kid pulled through it that he would start to slowly show the kid a different kind of life.

"I think he's a tough kid. He's been through a lot in his life and it's all made him mentally tough. He'll get through it and we'll all be there to help him along the way."

"Ya we will be."

Just then a nurse walked over towards then. Reid was in a private room in the ICU.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Within the hour Morgan, Aaron, JJ, Will and Garcia were all in the conference room.

"Alright lets go over what we know." Aaron instructed

"The owner at the coffee shop knew Reid apparently during the week is there twice once before work and once after work. On the weekends that he is home he goes there three or four times a day. He didn't know who the other man was, but he did say that six months ago Reid started coming in with this man a few times a week. He doesn't know a name but he said he was about six foot, a hundred and eighty pounds with short brown hair and green eyes." Morgan explained

"I looked over the security camera again and I couldn't get a good enough angle to get his face so I can't even run a facial recognition." Garcia said sadly.

"We also found nothing on Reid's desk or his work computer at all." JJ said

"Well I found a journal of his. He seems to keep a daily entry most of the times so I went back six months and found an entry where he talks about his date with Jason. He never gives a last name he does however, talk about how the date went really well and that he was going to see him again. Now I skimmed over the remaining entries and Spencer talks about his boyfriend again never names who. He does start off slow in the first few months it seems that the first time he was hit was after one month of being together. It started off small and simple he punched him and he apologised. It got worse from there and just last week he wrote about how he wanted to get away from him, but he was scared of how his boyfriend would react. He mentioned a few times after he took a hard beating of leaving in the middle of the night when his boyfriend is asleep and going over to Morgan's, but it never happened." Will explained

"I wish he would have none of this would be happening right now. What was the last entry?" Morgan asked

"That's the interesting one it's not finished he stopped in mid- sentence like he got interrupted. This was just yesterday what was written was basically him arguing with himself about leaving or not. Judging from what I read he felt like he shouldn't have to leave his own apartment. At the same time though he went on saying he couldn't take the pain anymore that he didn't want to feel like this anymore. From what I could gather of the entry he was going to pack a bag once he was finished writing to his mother and leave his boyfriend. He was going to go over to Morgan's and tell him about everything. The last thing written was hopefully he… that was it."

"So he was definitely interrupted even more so he didn't expect anyone to come back otherwise he would have left right away." JJ said

"That's good so now we have confirmation that Reid was being abused by his boyfriend. There is a good chance that this boyfriend is this Jason guy. Hopefully Reid will have some change soon and we can find out if Jason is one of the unsubs." Aaron said

"What did his place look like?" Garcia asked

"It was a complete mess, the living room and bedroom was destroyed. There was blood on the floor and walls we also found six hidden cameras all throughout his apartment. Garcia I want you to try and see if you can get any feeds from them maybe we'll get lucky." Aaron explained

"Ah sure I'll do my best."

Just then Aaron's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller Id it was Rossi.

"Hotchner"

"Aaron Reid has been moved to a private room they were able to take the ventilator out. They said he should be waking up soon."

"Alright good I'll head down now stay with him."

"We will."

Aaron hung up and turned to the concerned faces.

"Reid has been moved into a private room. The doctor was able to remove the ventilator and said that he should be waking up soon. So Garcia work on that camera feed and call me when you have something. JJ stay with Will and go through Reid's journal every entry that's written he might have written something prior to the last six months. Moran and I will go to the hospital and speak with Reid when he is awake."

They all went their separate ways. Aaron drove the SUV to the hospital. After stopping at the nurses' station to find out what room number Reid was in they made their way towards the room. They went in to find Rossi and Emily sitting beside Reid's bed in two black plastic chairs. Reid was still asleep and he looked horrible. He was so pale it looked like he was dead. The black and purple that covered his face and his arms was heartbreaking. His right hand and wrist was in a black brace and his right arm was laid across his chest. He had an iv in his left arm that was connected to a morphine drip. Aaron knew that once Reid was fully awake he wouldn't be too happy about that but Aaron couldn't take the chance of Reid's heart failing again. He was also hooked up to a heart monitor the beeping was currently the only sound in the room.

"Has he woken up yet?" Aaron asked

"Not yet doctor says that it won't be long though." Emily explained.

"What is he going to be like when he wakes up?" Morgan asked

"He said that he will be a little disorientated he also doesn't know how the bruising in his brain will be. It could affect his memory, speech, or fine motor skills. It will be temporary he said we shouldn't worry about it it's just till his brain recovers from the bruising." Rossi said

Aaron and Morgan were standing at the foot of Reid's hospital bed when a man came rushing into the room. He went over to the other side of Reid's bed that Rossi and Emily were not occupying.

"Excuse me who are you?" Aaron asked

"Who the hell are you?" the man fired back

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner now identify yourself."

"I'm Jason he's my boyfriend. As soon as I got the call I came right away. I would have been here sooner but I was out of town on business. What the hell did you all do to him?"

"We didn't do anything." Morgan said

He didn't like this man not only was his name Jason he fit the description they got from the coffee shop owner. He could have very well be one of the men that did this to Reid. Before anyone could say anything more Reid started to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slowly he could start to feel himself slipping out of the darkness. He could hear voices in the background but he couldn't really put a face to any of them. They sounded familiar and he took that as a good thing then a bad thing. He could hear a steady beeping sound in the background and he couldn't help but find it annoying. He could start to feel a slight pain making its way down his body. It started in his head and now it was his whole body. He tried to force his mind to work and figure out why he was in pain. Trying his best to remember, he remembered getting home from their last case he was sitting on the couch writing. Then someone came in who was it he forced his mind to work to remember what happened to him. Someone walked in no two people walked in one was a stranger, but the other was Jason.

His mind started to flood with images he remembered what happened he had called 911 so where was he now? The only way to figure that out would be to open his eyes, though that task seemed to take more energy than he thought it would. His body seemed to be completely drained from any energy that it once had after much effort he finally felt his eyes opening. His vision was blurry for a few seconds before he was able to focus the first thing he saw was Jason's face. His breath caught he couldn't help it for a second he thought that he didn't get away that he was still in his bedroom tied to the bed.

"Baby its ok you're safe now."

Jason said as he brought his hand to Spencer's face. Reid felt a small ache from the contact on his face. He slowly moved his head so he could look around and figure out where the hell he was. He saw Rossi and Emily off to his other side sitting in two chairs and Morgan and Hotch was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Where…" That's all Reid could get out he couldn't believe how much it hurt to talk.

"You're at the hospital Reid don't try and talk much right now. Morgan go find the doctor." Aaron said.

Morgan gave a nod and left to go find Reid's doctor though he wasn't comfortable leaving with Jason so close to Reid. He was hoping that Hotch was going to handle that soon enough.

"Reid I don't want you to talk right now your body has been through a lot. So if you can just nod for yes and shake your head for no alright?" Aaron spoke slowly and clearly after all they didn't know how Reid's mind would be with the bruising.

Reid gave a small nod to let Aaron know that he understood what he was saying to him.

"Alright do you remember what happened?"

Reid gave another small nod.

"Good now I'm going to explain something to you before the doctor does and I want you to remain calm for me. You are on a low dose of morphine your body has been through too much and your heart couldn't handle the stress. You heart stopped three times already. I know you don't want to be on any pain medication but you need to be on it for a little while longer. We can't afford your heart to fail again."

Reid didn't know what to think he didn't want to be on any narcotics he didn't want to relapse. He understood the medical reason why he needed to be on it but that didn't make him any easier about being on it. He gave a shaky nod to let Hotch know that he understood it wasn't like he could argue about it right now. The doctor and Morgan walked back into the room.

"Spencer I'm Doctor Steven. I'm going to let you know about your injuries and take some vitals from you alright?"

Reid gave a nod.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave us alone you can wait out in the hall."

"I'm not leaving him alone with anyone." Jason growled

"Sir I need to do my job and the best way to do that is to be alone. Spencer is in good hands now all of you out in the hallway please."

Slowly the agents filed out of the hospital room and went into the hallway. Jason gave Spencer one last look before going out in the hallway. The doctor turned his full attention back to Spencer.

"Alright I'm going to go over your injuries with you and if you have any questions feel free to ask. I'll start at the top and work my way down. You have some bruising in your brain its temporary, but it will give you some intense headaches even migraines. We won't know any other side effects that the bruising will have till you are well enough to talk; but don't be alarmed if you have some memory loss around the time of your attack. You may also have some trouble speaking or with basic fine motor skills, but like I said none of that will last very long it's only until the bruising fades. Your jaw was dislocated it was set back in and it will be sore to move for a few weeks. You have extensive and deep bruising on your face as well as your torso, back, arms and your legs. You were servely chocked it has done some damage to your vocal cords so for a few weeks it will hurt to talk. Drink lots of water and warm tea to help soothe the pain. Your right arm was dislocated it was set back in and when you leave we will be putting your arm in a sling. Your right hand and right wrist was broken as you can see it is in a brace right now. The sling will need to be worn for a month and the brace will need to be worn for two months. Are you with me so far?"

Reid gave a nod.

"Do you have any questions yet?"

Reid shook his head no.

"You have multiple broken ribs they were fixed and are taped up but they will be sore for a good month or so. You had internal bleeding we repaired it. You had a puncture lung that we fixed we had to remove your spleen as well. You will be sore for a few days but the surgery went well where that was considered and you will make a full recovery. Now your heart had failed three times since you were brought into the hospital around 4:30 this morning. In fear that it will fail again once your body feels the full level of pain you are in we had to place you on a mild dose of morphine. Once your heart has gotten some time to recover and get some strength back then we will slowly lower the level of morphine till you no longer have any. As I'm sure you are aware you were brutally raped we had to give you a few stitches and you will be incredibly sore for a good week or two. Do you have any questions?"

"When can I go home?"

Reid wasn't going to lie it hurt like hell to talk. It felt like small shards of glass was in his throat he was hoping some water would help fix that.

"Let's see how the next couple of days go. If everything goes alright then you should be out of here within a week. My main concern is your heart once the pain level hits you I need to be completely sure your heart can handle it."

"Ok"

"Any more questions?"

"Water?"

The doctor gave a small smile and went over to the side table and poured some water into a plastic cup. He walked over to Reid and he pushed a button on the side of the bed to raise the back of the bed to put Reid in more of a sitting position. He then handed the cup on to Reid's left hand.

"Small sips for now you just got out of surgery a few hours ago."

Reid gave a nod and did as the doctor said he knew that he couldn't push his body yet or it would set him back. The water felt really good against his sore throat and after a few sips he handed the cup back to the doctor even though his mind was screaming otherwise. The doctor placed the cup back down on the side table then turned back to Reid he had his own questions to ask.

"Now Spencer I've done some tests more specifically I did an x-ray and a CT scan. There was more than enough evidence to show me that you have been in an abusive relationship. Is that man that was in here is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes that's Jason and no he's not abusing me."

"Spencer I know this is difficult but if he is hurting you, you can tell me you need to tell me so I can keep you safe here."

"I am safe he's not hurting me."

"Then where did the past injuries come from in the last six months? I've already spoken with your team they said you haven't been hurt on any case in six months. Let me help you."

"I'm a clumsy person I get hurt all the time it's nothing serious. Jason is not hurting me he loves me."

"Alright but I want you to remember you can tell me if he is hurting you so it can stop. I'll go out and let them back in here."

Spencer gave a nod and the doctor made his way to the door. Meanwhile out in the hallway Aaron didn't waste a second in confronting Jason.

"Who are you?"

"I'm his boyfriend not that it's any of your business."

"He is my agent his life personal or work related is my business. Now what is your full name?"

"Jason Greenwall and yours?"

"SSA Aaron Hotchner where have you been in the last twenty four hours?"

"Out on business I got a call from the hospital and came as soon as I could. I would have been here sooner but I had to drive back."

"Business where?"

"Up north in Simon, Virginia I've been there for three days now."

"Where do you work?"

"At a law firm we went out for a retreat a few of us we do it every year. Ask them if you'd like I'm sure your tech Garcia will be able to find them."

"How do you know about Garcia?" Morgan asked now moving closer he didn't know who this man was but he didn't trust him at all.

"I've been with Spencer for six months now you think I don't know anything about any of you? Obviously in the last six months he's brought up work Derek Morgan."

"So you've been together for six months now eh? That's interesting considering the doctor says he's been abused for the last six months." Morgan said clearly angered at the way that Jason said his name. This man thought he was so smart and cocky it infuriated him.

"I've never laid a hand on him ask him all you want he'll tell you just that. Now why don't you just go and find out the person or people that did this to him. I'm not away anymore so I'll keep him safe clearly you people are not capable of doing that."

"We keep him safe every God dam case we go on every day we see him we watch over him you son of a bitch." Morgan was furious how dare this man that has been beating Spencer for six months say this shit to them.

"Keep him safe? You didn't keep him safe when he was abducted by a serial killer here he was tortured and drugged. You didn't keep him safe afterwards when none of you noticed his drug addiction. You didn't keep him safe when he got anthrax and now this. He got the shit beat out of him and none of you even know who the hell did it. No wonder he never told any of you about our relationship."

"Reid is my agent and we might not have been able to prevent certain things but the same goes for each and every one of us. We have all been through things that could not have been predicted not just Reid. As for who did this to him it was two men and there is no doubt in my mind that I'm looking at one of them." Aaron said

"Really well that would be difficult considering I wasn't even in town when he got injured and there are five other men that will vouch for that. You have no evidence that I ever laid a hand on him. You just have a problem with your agent being gay."

"I don't care if he's gay and if you didn't do anything then you won't have a problem with giving a DNA sample."

"Be my guest you can have my fingerprints to."

"Reid was raped by two men we have the DNA from both are we going to find yours there?" Rossi asked trying his best to keep calm.

"You might we have sex after all. The last time was right before I left for this trip and as you know sperm can live up to four to six days. We had sex just three days ago."

"Consensual?" Morgan couldn't help but ask.

"He was moaning loud enough I'd say that it was consensual wouldn't you?"

"You son of a bitch." Morgan said as he made his way over to punch Jason right in the face.

Reid didn't deserve to be spoke of like that it was disrespectful and this guy was so arrogant. Morgan couldn't wait to get his hands on him and show him who was the top dog in this case. Rossi and Emily moved to grab a hold of Morgan before he got close enough to do any damage. They didn't like Jason any more than he did but he was a lawyer they couldn't afford him using anything against him.

"I'd get a hold of yourself there Derek I would hate to have to file assault charges against you."

Jason was loving this he knew they had nothing pinning him to any of this and he knew Spencer would never tell them. He had Spencer trained perfectly he would never ever admit to being abused by Jason. They had nothing at all that couldn't be explained even his whereabouts his friends would back him up for the whole thing his plan was flawless. He was the dominate male and he will not be over dominated at all. He made that very clear to Spencer and after this he would never even think about leaving him again.

"We found six hidden cameras in Reid's apartment. Do you know anything about them?" Aaron asked after Morgan was back in line.

"Wouldn't know anything about that. I never noticed maybe you all put them in to keep an eye on him."

"Why would we put hidden cameras in our friend's apartment?" Emily asked finally not being able to keep quiet any longer.

"How the hell should I know? But if you can accuse me of something that farfetched then I can do the exact same to you. For all you know they could have been placed there by Spencer himself."

"Why would he put hidden cameras in his own home?" Rossi asked

"Well he is away a lot on cases maybe that's his form of a security system. He can check when he gets back to make sure that no one was in his home. It's understandable after everything that has happened to him in his life that he would be paranoid. You all do chase after serial killers and crazy people. Though his paranoia could be considered something else he is getting close to that age after all."

"That age for what?" Aaron asked

"Well his mother was diagnosed paranoid schizophrenic at just the young age of twenty-seven. Considering its genetic maybe I should order a psych eval on him after all its better to catch it early then too late."

"Reid isn't paranoid he wouldn't put cameras up in his home. Just because his mother is mentally ill doesn't automatically make him." Morgan said in his friend's defense.

Before any more could be said the doctor came back out of the room. He could feel the tension between the agents and Jason. The agents thought the exact same thing that he did that much was obvious.

"How is my boyfriend?"

"He's tired and will be like that for a day or so. If you are going to question him Agent Hotchner you can but his throat will hurt when he talks. So give him time it might take a bit to answer your questions and make sure he drinks water in small sips."

"When can I take him home?" Jason asked

"You're not taking him anywhere or be anywhere near him." Morgan said

"Doctor?" Jason asked again ignoring Morgan's comment.

"I'm sure the agents have told you my findings."

"That you think he was abused which is bullshit, but yes."

"I questioned him about it and he denies that you had any involvement. He said he is clumsy that he gets hurt often. Though, I don't believe him I can't do anything about it if he won't admit to anything. He won't be leaving for at least a week with his heart and his injuries."

"What's wrong with his heart?" Jason asked

"His heart failed three times when he first arrived here. The morphine is helping to keep the pain level to a manageable level. The most important thing is to make sure he isn't stressed out the more stress on his heart the risk of it failing again goes up. In a couple of days I'm sure it will have recovered and be back to normal at that point I can take him off the morphine."

"Well depending on the pain that he is in will determine if I allow you to take him off the morphine doctor."

"You have no say in it. Agent Hotchner has his medical proxy it's his call not yours. Now if you'll excuse me I have other patients to attend to."

With that the doctor walked away from them and headed down to his next patient. Jason turned to walk into the room again when Rossi stepped in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing agent?"

"I'm stopping you from entering the room. You don't have security clearance."

"I don't need it he's my boyfriend and as his lawyer any questioning will be done with myself in the room. If any of you have a problem with that I have seven judges on speed dial they will remove you from working this case. Now if I were you I would get out of my way before I have to make that call."

Jason stepped around Rossi and walked into Reid's hospital room he made sure he closed the door behind him. He walked over to Reid's bed side and looked down at him.

"You team will be coming in any minute now. They are going to question you and you are going to tell them that I was away in Simon, Virginia for the last three days. You are going to tell them that I am a loving and gentle boyfriend and that you love me. Do I make myself clear?"

Reid gave a small nod.

"Did you not learn anything? Or did you really think being in the hospital would change the rules when we are alone?"

"No"

"No what?"

"No master."

"Now apologise for your disobedience."

"I'm sorry master it won't happen again."

Just then the door opened and in walked Rossi and Hotch. After a quick discussion out in the hallway they thought that having Morgan there would only increase the tension in the room. So Emily and Morgan went back to the BAU to catch up with the others. Hotch sat down in the chair closest to the bed and Rossi stood at the foot of the bed. It was clear that Reid was uncomfortable in this situation. He was having a hard time looking at anyone in the eyes.

"Spencer I need to ask you a few questions about what happened okay?" Aaron said in his voice that he only used when speaking with Jack. Aaron made a purpose in using his first name instead of his last name. He wanted Reid to know that this wasn't professional it was personal. He was there as a friend and not as a boss. Reid gave a nod and Aaron continued.

"What did you do after you left the airport?"

"I went home." Reid's voice was rough and it sounded unbelievably painful. It almost made Aaron want to rethink the questioning until later when his throat might not be so bad. He couldn't wait though, he knew with Jason there he wouldn't get much out of Reid about their relationship but he needed to know more about the second man.

"What time did you get back to your apartment?"

"Around 3pm"

"Ok what happened next?"

"I put my bag away then sat down on the couch to write my mom a letter. Then someone came in."

"What time?"

"Um around four I'm not too sure."

"That's ok that's good. Was your door unlocked or was it locked?"

"I thought it was locked but I must have forgotten to lock it, because I don't remember someone knocking or making any noise."

Reid started to cough and he found that coughing hurt much worse than talking did. Jason grabbed the cup of water on the table and handed it to him.

"Drink slow baby remember."

Rossi was watching the whole interaction. He noticed how Reid's hand shook as he reached out to take the cup. He noticed the small flinch when Jason put his hand on his shoulder. He noticed how Reid couldn't look Aaron or any of them in the eyes when answer the questions. Rossi was starting to have no doubts that Jason has been abusing Reid and he was one of the men there last night. Reid kept the cup in his hand after taking a drink to stop the coughing. Aaron took a moment then began the questioning he was going to be the only one asking questions. Rossi was merely here to just watch the interaction and catch anything that Aaron might miss.

"How many people entered your apartment?"

"One" The answer was hesitated Aaron and Rossi could tell that he had to think twice before he answered.

"Was it a man or a woman?"

"Man"

"What did he look like?"

"Um he was big, bigger then Morgan."

"Big how? Tall, heavy set or muscular?"

"He was a couple inches taller than me. He was all muscles maybe twice the size of Morgan."

"Ok what else?"

"White but he had a tan, black hair it was short he had facial hair a beard but it wasn't a full out beard. It was just a little more than stubble. His eyes were green I think. I didn't see any marks or tattoos on him. I could be wrong though it goes kinda fuzzy after that."

"That's alright what do you remember that is not fuzzy?"

"Um fighting. When he came in I asked him what he was doing and who he was he didn't answer. He just started hitting me I tried to get him off so I could get to my gun on the side table. I think I got my gun but I don't really remember. I know at some point I hurt my wrist and my hand. I kept throwing punches I guess some must have landed for me to hurt my hand. I remember being dragged down the hall and being on the bed. After that though, it all goes blank until I ended up on the floor in the bedroom trying to get the phone. Then waking up here sorry I guess that's not really all that helpful."

"You did good Spencer now we know what he looks like that's good. We were already at your apartment so we have a pretty good idea what happened there and with what the doctor said. We really just needed to know who we're looking for. Did he look familiar to you? Or did his voice sound familiar?"

"No he didn't look familiar and I don't remember him talking so I can't say for sure on that one."

"Ok now Spencer I need to ask you something very important. Before you answer I want you to remember that I'm your friend same with David we are not here to judge you at all. The doctor said that you've been getting hurt the last six months that you show classic signs of someone being abused Spencer. Are you being abused by someone?"

"You don't have to answer that baby. They are just trying to get you to tell them that I hurt you."

"If you have nothing to hide then him answering a simple question won't be an issue. Spencer I need to know if anyone is hurting you."

"No no one is. Jason and I are in love he's a great guy he would never hurt me."

Aaron and Rossi didn't buy it you could see it all over Reid's behaviour. They didn't think that he would admit to it with Jason being here, but Aaron thought he would just put it into Reid's head that they knew something was going on.

"Alright Spencer."

"Now are you done questioning him he should be resting right now."

"We're done Rossi why don't you head back and I'll stay here with Spencer."

"That won't be necessary Agent I'll stay here with my boyfriend alone thank you. Why don't you go and do your jobs."

Before Aaron could say anything a nurse knocked on the door and then entered.

"Sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over you all need to leave now." She said with a small smile then walked out.

The three men didn't move all of them just stared at each other waiting for someone to make the first move. Jason turned to Spencer and gave him a kiss on the lips in front of the other two. It was clear to both Aaron and Rossi that Jason was showing his control and dominance over Reid to them. Though, that didn't mean that they missed how Reid flinched away and tightened at the contact. After Jason was sure the other two got his point he pulled away.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning and we can talk more than baby. Remember if anyone comes to question you not to talk to them unless I am here beside you."

Reid just gave a nod and Jason walked out of the room. Aaron looked at Rossi he wanted nothing more than to ask Reid again if he was being abused. However, he had a feeling that someone else would be better at getting it out of him and with Jason gone till morning it was their only chance.

"We'll be back tomorrow Spencer and let you know what we find. Get some sleep you need it and remember to drink small amounts of water every couple of hours. "Aaron said

"Yes sir"

"See you tomorrow kid get better." Rossi said as they walked out of the room.

Reid let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he heard the door close. He wanted to tell them the truth he wanted to tell them that Jason was there the other night with that man and hurt him. He wanted to just break down and tell them everything about Jason and being abused but he couldn't. After what Jason just did to him there would be no telling what he would do if he told someone the truth. He was going to be trapped with Jason forever and there was nothing he could do about it. Jason was a lawyer after all he could get out of it before it even went to court. All the evidence that they find won't be enough to press charges against Jason it will only make him madder. Reid hit the button to make his head go down so he could get some sleep. The morphine was making him very tired and weak he just wanted to sleep.

Aaron and Rossi didn't say anything until they were in the safety of the black SUV. Hotch sat in the driver's seat and started the car. They were heading back to the BAU to go over everything they only had till the morning to try and get something on Jason. Rossi was the first one to break the silence.

"Well he is arrogant."

"No kidding he knew the three of us were alpha males and he did everything he could to make it clear that he would be the alpha amongst us."

"Not to mention that kiss he wanted to show us that he was in complete control over Reid. Now I know Reid would have been the submissive in a gay relationship but I have to admit I didn't think he would become that submissive."

"I know what you mean Reid gave in completely, he didn't argue he just nodded and did as he was told."

"Which shows just how much he's been abused we see that all the time. The submissive personality gets beaten down to complete submission. In another six months from now Reid will be helping him hide dead bodies if he wanted him to."

"The problem is all we have is behaviour and that journal we need Reid to admit that he is being abused. It also doesn't help that Jason is a lawyer and if his bluff was true about the judges on speed dial he's a damn good one at that."

"So now what do we do? How do we get Reid to talk?"

"I'm hoping Morgan will be able to do that."

They got off the elevator at the BAU twenty minutes later. They headed up to the conference room where they could see everyone sitting around talking. Hotch figured that Morgan and Emily had updated the others about Jason so that would save some time. Hotch and Rossi went in and sat down as the questions started to fly.

"I'm assuming Morgan and Emily have gone over what happened at the hospital?" Aaron asked

"Yes they have." JJ said

"Good Garcia did you get anything from the cameras?"

"No sir they didn't store any videos on them all of the fees were directed to go to a hard drive somewhere else. I can't trace it so if we have a suspect then I can check their personal computer for it."

"Alright I want you to look into this Jason Greenwall."

"Already done Morgan gave me his name and I can tell you that he is a top attorney and I mean the best of the best. He has from what I can tell at least a dozen judges in his back pocket. He has no criminal record nothing that would suggest any violence or abusive behaviour. His parents are dead and he is an only child. He owns a house that he bought three years ago it's a three bedroom home with a basement and he doesn't have any kids. I also checked his alibi and it checks out he spent the last three days in Simon."

"Great now we really have nothing on him." Morgan said

"He also appears to be an all-around nice guy." Will said

"Ya until you talk to him." Emily said

"He definitely is a dominate personality he made sure to make that known. Right before we were told to leave by the nurse Jason made a point in kissing Reid right in front of us. Then told him to not answer any questions without him present." Rossi explained

"He kissed Reid right in front of you?" Morgan was furious.

"Yes he did and he wasn't shy about it."

"How did Spencer react to being touched so soon after being raped?" Will asked

"The hospital had informed Jason of what happened before he got to the hospital. So Jason knew Reid had been raped yet he made no attempts to comfort him at all. For someone that is concerned about their partner especially after being raped and beaten the way Reid was. Jason didn't hesitate to touch him or kiss him most partners that care wouldn't do that they would ask first to make sure it was ok." Hotch said

"Reid also wouldn't look any of us in the eyes when Aaron was asking him questions about what happened. His hand also shook when he reached out for the glass of water." Rossi said

"What did Reid say when you asked him about what happened?" Emily asked

"His memory was fuzzy he said he remembered someone coming in around 4pm. He said he thought his front door was locked but it must not have been, because he didn't hear any noises before it opened. He said it was one man that entered but it was clear he was lying. He hesitated before giving his answer like he wanted to say something different, but remembered he wasn't supposed to. He said the man was taller than him by a few inches and twice the size of Morgan."

"As in weight or muscles?" Emily asked

"Muscles Reid said he was pure muscle which makes sense for the level of damage done to Reid's body."

"Twice the size of Morgan that's like four times the size of Reid." Garcia said.

"He never stood a chance." Morgan said

"He remembers fighting the man off and trying to get to his gun. He couldn't remember if he actually got his gun or not though. He remembered being dragged down the hall to his bedroom and being on the bed but that's it. He said the next thing he remembered was trying to call 911 and then waking up in the hospital."

"Do you think he remembers more than what he is saying?" Will asked

"It's hard to say with Reid's memory as we all know he remembers everything. However, with the bruising in his brain it's hard to tell if he is just saying he doesn't remember or if he really doesn't." Aaron said

"It wouldn't surprise me though if Reid did remember what happened. The way he was acting you could just tell he knew more than he was saying. I think he remembers what happened in the bedroom, but he doesn't want to admit that he was raped. He also probably figures that if he just doesn't remember then we won't push him to answer questions." Rossi explained

"Did you question him about the abuse?" Morgan asked

"I asked him about it but like we thought he just said that Jason loved him and he would never hurt him. Again though, Jason was there in the room the whole time so it wasn't like we expected Reid to admit to anything." Hotch said

"So how do we get him to talk then?" Garcia asked

"That's where Morgan comes in." Rossi said

"Me?"

"Morgan with your past you're the only one that Reid will talk to about being raped. Also in Reid's journal he talked about going to your place no one else's. He obviously trusts you on a different level then the rest of us. So Jason will be gone till morning that gives the rest of us till then to find anything we can use to keep Jason away from Reid. That also gives you twelve hours to get Reid to talk I suggest you bring the journal with you in case he won't talk." Hotch said

"Alright I'll head over now and see if I can get him to open up." Morgan said and he grabbed the journal from Will's hand as he held it out to him.

"JJ why don't you go and get Henry and go home and get some sleep. I'll stay here and help out."

"Will I really should stay."

"No Will is right JJ you look exhausted go get Henry and get some sleep. There's not much any of us can really do tonight. I'm going to make some calls to some of my connections and see what I can do about keeping Jason away from Reid. Emily you go home and get some sleep as well. Garcia did you get Jason's address?"

"Yes sir"

"Good go home and try and find something we could use against Jason and then get some sleep. Rossi why don't you and Will go steak out Jason's home maybe the second guy will show up. Then tomorrow we all can switch."

Everyone nodded and went about their ways. Morgan drove to the hospital he was going to get Reid to talk to him he had to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Morgan drove to the hospital trying to do his best to stay calm. It wasn't Red's fault that this happened if anyone knows that it was Morgan. He had been abused by someone he trusted growing up he knew what it felt like. Reid was not to blame for any of this. Morgan pulled into a parking spot at the hospital after turning off his car he sat there trying to get his thoughts together. He didn't know what role he should be playing with Reid. He could go in there and be the friend and tell him it was going to be alright to get him to open up. Or if he should be going in there and showing Reid that he was the alpha male and not Jason. He didn't want to have to do that so he was going to go with plan A and call that one plan B.

After grabbing the journal he got out of the SUV and headed inside the hospital and up to Reid's room. After knocking on the closed door Morgan entered to find his friend asleep in the bed. Feeling relieved Morgan went over to one of the chairs in the room and sat down. He was sure Reid would wake up soon enough so he decided to read a little of the journal himself to give himself a better idea of the situation.

Rossi and Will parked just down the street from Jason's house. They made sure they could still see the house perfectly but they were out of the way. The car ride was silent the whole way. It wasn't often that Rossi and Will were alone and they were about to spend roughly twelve hours in this SUV together. It was like that for just over thirty minutes before Will finally broke the silence.

"So Spencer was pretty submissive towards Jason?"

"I'm not even sure submissive is the word for it anymore. Reid has always had a submissive personality he's not an alpha male never has been. Reid is in the dangerous levels of submissiveness. In six months Jason has put him through so much abuse that Reid won't go against him."

"Do you think Morgan will be able to get anything out of him?"

"I don't know I hope so, but I'm not sure Morgan will be able to."

"That journal of his wouldn't that be enough to arrest Jason? I know it doesn't say his name but if a civilian came into the precinct with that journal the guy would be in handcuffs that day."

"Normally yes but the problem is Jason's position in the courts and Reid won't even admit it."

"I never thought Spencer would ever go through something like this."

"Reid isn't a strong person physically mentally yes but physically no. Any dominate personality if they wanted to they could control him. It's not his fault at all it's just who he is."

"Well hopefully Derek gets something out of him this has to end before it gets even more out of control."

Derek had been sitting there for nearly three hours reading Reid's journal before Reid started to wake up. Morgan put the journal down and leaned in closer to the bed.

"Reid." Morgan whispered softly to his injured friend.

Reid let out a low moan and began to open his eyes. It took him a moment for him to realise that Morgan was sitting next to him.

"Morgan"

Reid's voice was hoarse and sounded painful to say the least. Morgan got up and went over to the other side of the bed and grabbed some water for Reid. He then went back over to his original side of the bed and handed Reid the cup. Reid hit the button on the side of his bed to raise the back part so he could drink the water. After a few sips he reluctantly put the glass down on the side table to his left.

"Thanks"

"Anytime pretty boy."

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't come and see my best friend?"

"No it's just kinda late at night. Shouldn't you be home sleeping?"

"My best friend just got brutally beaten and raped for twelve hours do you really expect me to be sleeping right now?"

"Sorry"

Reid turned his eyes downward to look at his lap. He knew better than to talk like that Jason always told him he talked too much that he should just keep his mouth shut.

"Reid you have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault at all and there is nowhere I would rather be right now then right here. So tell me about Jason I didn't even know you had a boyfriend."

Morgan said he was trying to make it sound like he was just an interested friend. He couldn't let Reid know how he really felt about Jason. Reid shook his head he knew he wasn't allowed to talk about any of this unless Jason was around.

"I really shouldn't be talking about him without him around."

"Why not? He's your boyfriend right?"

"Ya"

"Then what's the big deal to tell your friend about him?"

Reid knew that he wasn't supposed to talk to anyone about Jason or their relationship but Morgan had a point. If he didn't talk about him then Morgan would just think something was wrong.

"He just doesn't like people talking about him, but he's good. We get along really well have since day one."

"When did you guys start dating?"

"Six months ago roughly."

"So do you guys live together?"

"No, but he stays with me a lot and sometimes I stay with him."

"So what's he like?"

"He's a great guy he really loves me and he treats me great."

Morgan could hear that falseness in Reid's voice. He could tell that this is what Jason had him rehearse for whenever he would be questioned about it. Reid was programmed by Jason and his fists Morgan had to find a way to break that.

"Spencer you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Ya"

"We don't have secrets between us at least I thought we didn't. I just found out that you've had a boyfriend for the last six months you didn't even tell me you were gay. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry I just thought after everything with Buford I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

"What would Buford have to do with it?"

"After what happened with you and him growing up. I just figured that you wouldn't want to be friends anymore if you knew I was gay."

"Pretty boy listen to me I don't care that you're gay. What happened between Buford and I was a long time ago and I'm okay with it. The past is the past and I have to admit I haven't been completely honest with you either."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm bi and before you ask no not many people know just my family."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I was thinking what you were I didn't want to risk our friendship. I thought maybe you would feel awkward about it and I didn't want that."

"I'm surprised that you would be but I'm not really in a position to feel awkward about it."

"It surprised me as well but college was an interesting time to say the least and one night it just happened. What about you?"

"I don't know I guess I kinda always knew. When I was sixteen this guy that I liked kissed me and that was it."

"So how did you meet Jason?"

"At a coffee shop."

"Ok well did you say something did he?"

Morgan gave a little friendly laugh he was trying to get Reid to open up to him about Jason. Even if everything was just good things if he could get him talking he was hoping he could get more from him.

"He did he made a comment about a book I was holding. I was thinking about getting another BA in medical. He asked me if I was in med school and we just starting talking from there. We sat in the coffee shop for almost three hours one Saturday afternoon then he asked me to dinner."

"So now you're gonna be a real doctor?" Morgan gave a laugh he was hoping Reid knew he was just teasing him.

Reid gave a small smile.

"I said a BA not a PHD if I do decide to do it I'll be at paramedic level. I was only thinking about it figured maybe it would come in handy in the field when one of us gets hurt."

"Ya that would be handy to have especially out in the middle of nowhere. How does Jason feel about your job?"

"It doesn't really matter."

"Well sure it does man we're just talking. I'm not interrogating you we're just two friends having a conversation. I'm sure he has some opinion about you working at the BAU."

"He's not happy about it with the dangers and time away, but he knows that's what I want to do. He's accepted that otherwise he wouldn't have stayed this long."

"Do you guys ever fight?"

"What does any of that matter?"

"It's just a question man why are you so defensive?"

"I'm not defensive and everyone has arguments its natural."

"I've read your journal Reid there's a lot more than just arguments. Talk to me Spencer what is going on?"

"Nothing I don't know what you read but you're mistaken. Everything is great between us."

"Come on man talk to me more than once in your journal you thought about telling me everything. I'm sitting right here it's just you and me tell me the truth."

"Jason is a great guy he treats me how I deserve. Our relationship is great there is nothing wrong with it. He would never hurt me."

"I know you're lying you can't even look at me. He's got you so messed up you don't deserve any of what he has done to you. Reid we know you were attacked by two people last night. Doctors found both sets of DNA and when we run them against Jason's his will be there."

"He's my boyfriend of course his DNA will be there we do have sex Morgan."

"So then where was he when you were getting attacked?"

"He was away on a business trip."

"Where?"

"What?"

"Where was he?"

"Up north somewhere I don't remember what town."

"Reid we know he was there with that man. Do you really except us to believe that you just forgot to lock your door? I know he's abusing you just like I know he was the one that put up those hidden cameras in your apartment."

"Cameras?"

"Ya six of them one was in your bedroom facing your bed. Reid you gotta stop denying what he's doing to you. All we have to do is get a warrant for Jason's computer to find all the video footage and I guarantee you that we will find last night on his computer. The truth is going to come out it might as well come from you."

"I don't know why there are cameras in my apartment, but he didn't put them there. He's never hurt me. That man could have put the cameras in my apartment so why don't you find him instead of accusing Jason of all of this."

Morgan grabbed Reid's journal and held it up to him though Reid still wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Your words not mine kid. Pages and pages of your writing your words of what he was doing to you. If Jason wasn't a good lawyer he would already be arrested for domestic violence. You can deny it all you want, but you can't deny what you wrote every single day basically of what he was doing to you. I've been there I know what it's like to be afraid to tell the truth. I know what the pain feels like the humiliation of knowing what he did to you. What he forced you to do to him. I get it all of it, but the only way to start and get over it is by admitting it. You were planning on leaving him last night and now look at where you are. Look at what he did to you all; because you were gonna leave him. I get that your terrified of him, I would be to, but I can protect you. All you have to do is tell me the truth and he will never come near you again. Please look at me pretty boy."

Morgan put his finger underneath Reid's chin and turned Reid's head towards him. He slowly lifted his head up so that Reid was looking at him, but he kept his hand there. Reid's eyes were full of pain and fear Morgan was seriously starting to doubt if he would be able to get Reid to open up after all.

"I can see the fear and pain in your eyes man. I know you're scared but I also know you can't do this anymore. Let me help you and I will make it all go away. He won't ever hurt you again I'll keep you safe and we'll get through this together. All you have to do is just tell me yes or no."

Morgan had no idea how badly Reid wanted to just say yes and it would all be over. He couldn't though Jason wouldn't go down easily he would find him and when he did he would kill him. He couldn't get away his best shot was to just go by Jason's rules until he got bored with him and moved on. He couldn't tell Morgan no matter how desperately he wanted to just break down and tell him about everything.

"I'm tired I think you should go."

"Pretty boy don't do this."

"Please my whole body hurts I need to sleep. Please go."

Morgan gave a sigh he knew that Reid was in pain after all he was only on a low dose of morphine. After giving a nod he let go of Reid's chin letting him lay back down.

"I'm going to go get some coffee and then I'll be back. We don' have to talk you can just sleep, but I'll be right here. All of this is going to hit you and when it does the nightmares will start and I'm going to be sitting right here to wake you up. You're not alone in this pretty boy I'm gonna be right here. Now close those pretty eyes of yours and try and sleep."

Reid didn't say anything he just closed his eyes and tried to will sleep to come. Morgan got up and headed out to go find some coffee. On his way to the cafeteria he pulled out his cell phone and called the one person that could make him feel better.

"Garcia"

"Hey baby girl."

"Well hello my chocolate thunder god. How's our baby genius?"

"Not good I couldn't get him to talk. All he would say was that Jason is a great guy and treats him how he deserves to be treated."

"He just needs time maybe in the morning he'll start to talk."

"I hope so, because right now we got nothing to keep Jason away from him. If Reid won't talk he's just going to keep getting abused by Jason till he finally kills him."

"Here's what I don't get Jason is thirty-five so ten years older than Reid. I can't imagine that Reid is his first victim. Now there are no charges against Jason at all but shouldn't there have been past victims?"

"Your right he wouldn't have just decided to abuse Reid he must have past experience with others. Do you think you can find them baby girl? If Reid won't talk then maybe one of them will."

"Ya I'll into it and see what I can dig up. So far this Jason guy is squeaky clean like too clean. No traffic tickets, no late bills everything is on time and by the book. The pope isn't even this clean. He's creepy smart his IQ is a hundred and seventy and he makes no mistakes doesn't leave anything to chance. Even if we can get a warrant for his computer I have a strong feeling that the camera feeds won't be there. He'll have them somewhere else or on the second man's computer."

"So the only evidence linking him to any of this is Reid and Reid won't talk."

"Give him time Morgan he wrote in his journal about wanting to tell you. I'm sure he will just give him some time to process what you told him. He's been through a lot in the last six months he just needs time."

"I hope you're right baby girl either way he won't be leaving this hospital with Jason I don't care what I have to do."

"Well none of us will let that happen even if I have to kidnap him myself."

"He's trying to sleep now I'm going to stay though I know those nightmares are going to come soon. He shouldn't have to go through that alone."

"You truly are a sweetheart. On a side note though how awesome is it that he's gay if you know what I mean."

"I have no idea what you are talking about and there is nothing wrong with Reid being gay."

"Oh there's nothing wrong with it at all, but doesn't it make you just a little bit happy?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh please I've seen the way you look at him the way you protect him. He might be your best friend but you have other feelings besides friendship Mr. Derek Morgan."

"Baby girl you're crazy."

"And I am so right and you know it."

"Even if you were right and I'm not saying you are after what happened with Jason I really don't see that ever happening. He's been abused for six months people don't just come back from that. I wouldn't be surprised if he's never with anyone again."

"Well you are not anyone and in time he will get over what happened. It just means that the next relationship will be taken slow and with someone that truly cares. Now let me get back to work I have past victims to find and you have to get back to our baby genius."

"Alright mamma call me if you get anything."

"Will do my dark chocolate."

With that Morgan hung up his cell phone and got some coffee from the café. Afterwards he made his way back to Reid's hospital room to find the genius sleeping. Morgan sat back down in the chair and picked up Reid's journal and continued reading. He meant what he said he would be there for Reid when he woke up. Morgan knew that he would be going through nightmares it was only a matter of time before he would wake up scared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What do you mean he's not here?" Aaron was furious he and Morgan had just arrived at the hospital to find Spencer no longer in his room.

"He checked himself out last night with that nice man Jason. He's such a sweetheart." A young nurse explained.

"How can he check himself out he's only been here for five days. The doctor said he would have to be here for at least a week."

"His heart was in good standings and he had been off the morphine for the whole day. He said the pain level was tolerable. It was up to him if he chooses to level or to stay so he signed out AMA."

"How can he just check himself out AMA I'm his medical proxy."

"Yes, however that's only affective if he is unconscious or not mentally stable enough to make the decisions. He was none of those things all he had to do was be careful for a week or so and had someone around to help him. Jason was more than happy to look after him he is madly in love with Spencer. Now if you'll excuse me I have patients to check on."

With that the nurse left the two agents in a stunned silence. Reid had been in the hospital for five days now each one for frustrating then the last. Jason was there from six in the morning till ten at night. Every time they tried to get time alone with Reid Jason wouldn't allow it. He also wouldn't let them talk about their relationship at all. The only time they had alone with Reid was at night after Jason was forced to leave. The whole team had taken turns at spending the night with Reid to try and get him to talk, but he refused to. Every time his relationship was brought up he would refuse to talk about it or just change the subject. Now he was gone and with Jason who would be absolutely pissed off that Reid got in into this whole mess. Hotch turned to Morgan.

"We need to find him and fast before Jason kills him."

"Well he wouldn't have brought him back to Reid's apartment it's a complete mess with blood everywhere. He would also know we would look there first."

"He probably has him at his house, but he won't just let us walk in there and look around. We need a warrant and we have nothing to get one."

"None of your connections can get you one?"

"No they couldn't last time when I asked and Garcia couldn't find any past victims. So without reasonable cause we don't have anything."

"So now what? Just wait around and hope Reid calls?"

"I don't know let's go back to the BAU and figure this out."

They drove to the BAU and when Aaron walked into the bullpen he told everyone to meet up in the conference room. When they all filed in the room Aaron didn't waste any time before jumping to his point.

"Reid checked himself out of the hospital yesterday with Jason."

"What!" All the girls screamed at the same time.

Rossi sat there shocked but he also couldn't say he was fully surprised. He had saw the way Reid was submissive to Jason it was only a matter of time.

"Now we need ideas of how to get into Jason's house. We have nothing to get a warrant so we can't just walk right in and search." Aaron said

"And there is no way he will just invite any of us in to look around. Chances are he won't even answer the door." Emily said

"Ok I'm sorry I still don't understand why Reid would just leave with him." Garcia said

"Because Reid is completely submissive of Jason. He will do whatever he is told to do at this point. Reid is too terrified to go against Jason in any way so at this point he's probably just hoping he can wait it out long enough till Jason gets bored." Rossi explained

"What happens when Jason gets bored?" Garcia asked though she really didn't want to know.

"If Reid has survived Jason's increase in torture to cure his boredom he'll let him go. Though Reid will never talk about it that's all assuming Jason doesn't kill him."

"So how the hell do we get this son of a bitch?" Morgan was beyond furious. He was furious at Jason for doing the things he did to Reid. For making Reid so confused and broken that he has become this submissive. And as much as he found himself hating himself for it he was furious at Reid for letting it get to this point. He knew it wasn't Reid's fault in any way shape or form it was just easier to be pissed at Reid then himself. The only thing that has been going through his mind in the last five days was how the hell he didn't see anything for six months. He was Reid's best friend they even shared a hotel room on the occasion when at work. Nothing ever stood out to him, but he never even bothered to look for anything. He had been so distracted to keep his own feelings in check he completely ignored Reid.

The last six months they haven't been hanging out as much. Morgan hadn't even been driving him home at the end of the day leaving him to take the train or drive. Morgan was trying to deal with his feelings for Reid and get them in check so he didn't ruin their friendship. Now all Morgan could do was wonder if he hadn't been pushing Reid away of he would have opened up to him more. If he had confided in him and told him about Jason.

"Maybe if we just steak out his house and wait for Jason to leave." JJ said

"Then what? Knock and hope Reid answers? Or do we just let ourselves in?" Rossi said

"I don't know but we can't just do nothing."

"We also can't do anything that could get one of us arrested." Aaron voiced in.

"You know I hate to be the one to say this, but we might just have to wait till Reid leaves Jason." Rossi said

"How can you say that? We can't just leave Reid to suffer through Jason's torture." Garcia said

"I know none of us want to think about that, but even if we find Reid and talk to him. We have already tried to get him to leave Jason we can't kidnap him until he comes to his senses. Even if we can find Reid and talk to him we can't force him to leave. It's not a good scenario but it's one we have to consider. We might just have to end up waiting for Reid to come to one of us."

The room was silent as all of the other agents let that information sink in. None of them wanted to or were ready to admit that Rossi had a point and that he just might be right. The question on everyone's mind though was how do they just sit back and wait?

It was dark, cold and damp. He knew where he was but how long he had been here he didn't know. What he did know was his whole body was in pain and he could feel the dry blood on his skin and clothes. Well he didn't actually have clothes on right now, but when he did he could feel it. He was always left in the pitch dark whenever Jason was done with his lesson. Reid knew that Jason would create new rules for him after everything that happened in the hospital. One of those rules being that he referred to him as master from now on. Another was that he were to live with him till he felt the desire otherwise. He also wasn't allowed to have any contact with anyone. How long he had been here he didn't know, but Jason kept telling him that he wouldn't be leaving until he learned his place.

His wrists burned from the chains that have been around them. Again he really wished he knew how long he had been down here. He had gotten water at some point though if that was a few hours ago or days he didn't know. He did know one thing if he didn't get out of this soon he was going to die by Jason's hands. Reid heard the door open and a small light lit the room up for a few moments. It was always like that when Jason came down to teach Reid a new lesson. He left the door part way open so Jason could see and giving Reid that small glimpse of hope that the small light brought. Jason stood right in front of a naked Reid.

"Well pet I have to go out for the night, but don't worry I haven't forgotten about you. I've been working on something special for you since you've been in the hospital. I think it's the perfect time to show you it maybe when I get back tomorrow morning you'll never disobey me again. Assuming you live that long which I have to admit I'm excited to find out."

Reid couldn't help it hearing those words made him shake even more. He was already in a great deal of pain and he was freezing. Now he had to worry about whether or not he was going to die tonight. Jason went over to Reid and unchained his wrists however; he made sure Reid couldn't try to run away a long time ago. He had placed a dog collar and leash on him when he brought him back from the hospital. He had to make sure that Reid knew he was nothing better than some pet. He grabbed the leash and dragged Reid across the room until he reached a locked door. He pulled out a key to open the door and dragging Reid in. There was a small dim light in the room that made Reid squint a little. Though when he could see clearly he wished he hadn't.

There in the room was a hole it had to have been at least twelve feet deep. The room wasn't concrete it was just dirt. Above the hole was some kind of system, but he wasn't sure what it was supposed to be. Before he could figure it out he was thrown into the hole and pain erupted from his body as he hit the bottom of the hole.

"Now try not to die on me it would be a shame if I missed that."

Jason said as he hit a button that was on the machine. Once he was sure the machine was working he left Reid there in the hole with nothing but fear. All he could do now was wait to see just what that machine did. His answer came when he felt dirt land on him. The machine was dropping dirt into the hole Jason was going to bury him alive. Panic screeched through his veins he had to get out of this hole somehow or he would be killed. He didn't know how though his mind wasn't working he was so exhausted and thirsty and hungry. It all was affecting his ability to process and think. Trying to calm himself down he went over possible options. He could wait till more dirt was added and try to climb his way out. The problem was he didn't know how thick the dirt will be he could just fall through. He could try and climb out of the hole by climbing the dirt wall, but he highly doubted his body had the strength for that.

Reid didn't know how long he had been standing there trying to come up with a solution. He knew he had to make a decision soon though the dirt was already at his shins. He needed to calm down and focus he could figure this out he just had to regain control and think. He had to climb out that was his only option. The more dirt that came into the hole the harder it would be to move his body. The leash he could use the leash as a grip around one of his feet to dig into the wall. That was his best chance that he had he had to try it just standing there wasn't helping at all. With shaky hands he brought them up to remove the leash. He then took the leash and wrapped it around the ball of his right foot he made it tight so it wouldn't fall off. He then went up to the wall and took a deep breath before trying to dig his hands into the dirt. The dirt that made up the wall was much harder than the dirt that was quickly piling around him.

For a brief moment he didn't think this was going to work. He dug his hands in as far as he could he then lifted his right leg as high as he could on the wall and started to dig his foot against it. He was hoping the chains on the leash would dig into the dirt and give him the leverage he needed to push himself up. Sure enough after a deep breath and a silent prayer he was able to lift himself up and now he was hanging on the wall.

Reid didn't know how long he had been at it if he had a guess it was hours. The hole was now filled up half way with the dirt. Reid couldn't tell you how many times he had fallen down while climbing up the wall. Each time more painful than the next, but he still got up and tried again. He was now once again laying in the pile of dirt after falling for the fortieth something time. The hole might have been deep but it wasn't very wide so every time the dirt came crashing down it would always fall on him and by now he was filthy. Reid could swear he was breathing in dirt with every breath. His body was reaching unbearable pain levels now. His fingers were all bloody from clawing at the dirt he just wanted to lay there and give up, but he couldn't let Jason win. So he pushed himself up and forced himself to continue he just had about six feet till he was out of the hole. He was so close he could do this and he did. He finally reached the top and he pulled himself the rest of the way out of what could very well have been his grave.

Though he couldn't rest now no matter how much his body screamed for it. He didn't know what time he was or how long he had until Jason came back. This was his only chance he had to get away and be free from this hell. Slowly dragging his body to his feet after removing the leash from his foot. He opened the door surprised that it wasn't locked apparently Jason really did expect him to die in that hole. He walked across the cold floor until he reached his clothes that Jason made him remove however long ago. It was a long process but he was finally dressed and making his way up the stairs; and before he knew it he was out front of the house.

If you asked Reid what happened next he wouldn't really be able to tell you. All he could say was that his body just took over and started moving. It was like his mind went away and his body decided that it would be in charge for a little while. He honestly didn't know where he was or why he was walking in the direction that he was. Everything was a blur and his world didn't come back to him until he found himself on a familiar doorstep knocking. When the door finally opened and Reid saw who was standing on the other side. It wasn't until then did he let the tears fall.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was almost midnight Morgan had been pacing around his living room for a few hours now. He couldn't sleep this had been a nightly ritual for the past week. No one had heard anything from Reid since he left the hospital. A whole week of not knowing if he was alive or dead. Some nights Morgan couldn't take it anymore and he found himself sitting outside of Jason's house just waiting for something to happen. If he saw Jason leave he would have went in regardless if he was allowed or not. He couldn't take this anymore, not knowing if Reid was alright or not, if he was alive or not. The team had been trying for the last week now to get anything on Jason but they always came up empty. The man was good at covering his tracks that was obvious. The only evidence was Spencer and they had yet to find him. Derek heard a faint sound outside what it was he couldn't really tell. He blew it off thinking it must have been a small animal walking around on his front steps. Until he heard it again a few seconds later. He grabbed his gun and made his way to the front door.

He slowly opened it with his gun in his hand ready for whatever was beyond the door. However, nothing could have gotten him ready for what he saw. There standing on his door step was a very beat up, dirty Reid. Morgan lowered his gun and put it in the back of his jeans. He stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds it wasn't until he realised that Reid had tears coming down his face did he pull him into a hug. He could feel Reid's body shaking in his arms. He could feel the cold in his skin and he was freezing, wherever he had been for the past week it wasn't some place warm. Morgan knew he had to get him inside and try to get him warm. Slowly he backed away but still held onto Reid and brought him inside the door. He closed and locked his front door.

"It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

Morgan whispered though if it was to Reid or himself he didn't know. He did know that he needed to focus and help Reid. He was covered in dirt and blood he needed a shower and that would help with the cold. The problem was Reid was having a hard time standing there in his arms he doubted that he would be able to shower. He had to try though and he had to give him some water who knows how long it had been since he had any.

"Come on we need to get you cleaned up."

Reid didn't say anything he just let himself he led down the hallway into a bathroom. Morgan gently sat him on the edge of the tub. Before he did anything though he immediately turned his attention to the dog collar that was around Reid's neck. Morgan found that his hands were shaking at the rage that flowed through his body. Reid, sweet, innocent, gentle Reid was wearing a dog collar. He could tell that the collar was too tight and was giving him a hard time getting a full breath. Morgan tried his best to keep calm and cool headed Reid needed him right now. So gently he began to remove the collar though he did notice that Reid was shaking more while he was doing so. Jason had obviously taken the abuse to a whole different level in the past week. After removing the collar he threw it on the floor across the room. Reid started coughing finally being able to catch his breath fully.

"I'll be right back I'm gonna get you some water to drink and I think I have some sleep clothes that you left here. I'll be right back hang on."

Morgan left to go look in his bedroom to see if he could find Reid's clothes that he forgot here last time he spent the night. It was a thing they had every now and then usually twice a month they would stay over at the other's place. They spent the night watching movies and eating take out. Morgan put his gun down in the drawer in his bed side table he then found the sweatpants and the t-shirt he then went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for Reid. Once he was done he made his way back to the bathroom. Reid was slouched over trying his best to stay awake. Morgan put the clothes down on the counter then bent down in front of Reid.

"Hey drink this pretty boy."

Morgan handed the cup out to Reid and he took it with a shaky hand. He slowly brought it up to his lips and took small sips. The water felt so good in his dry mouth and throat it was cold and refreshing. After drinking half of it he handed the cup back to Morgan. He took it and placed it on the counter. Reid had yet to look at him and Morgan couldn't help it he placed his hand under Reid's chin and lifted his head up so he could see his face clearly. It was covered in dirt and dried blood he couldn't tell what his injuries were due to all of the dirt. That would have to wait until he was out of the shower so he could see what was what. He could see Reid's eyes though, they were exhausted and blank. It was like his body was running on its own Reid's mind was completely shut down. Morgan figured it was a combination of pain and exhaustion. His body was moving on its own strictly on will power alone. Reid hadn't even spoken a single word. There was no way he would be able to shower alone Morgan knew he would have to help. He got up and turned the water on after adjusting it to the right temperature he pulled the shower curtain closed.

"Okay I'm gonna help you get in the shower. We need to get you cleaned up and warm ok."

Reid didn't answer or give any indication that he had heard Morgan, but he really didn't expect him to. Reid's mind was asleep his body had been through too much in the last six months his mind needed to shut off for a little while in order to deal with everything. Slowly Morgan stood up and removed his own shirt and jeans leaving him in just his skin tight boxers. He then turned his attention to Reid's clothing. He gently helped Reid get out of his shirt. That's when he noticed Reid's fingers for the first time. Morgan grabbed Reid's left hand and saw all the blood and dirt around his fingernails. His right hand was just as bad and it was a bit swollen due to it being broken and obviously aggravated.

"What happened to your hands?"

Morgan looked at Reid he was hoping he would answer him but he didn't even move. His mind couldn't handle any more questions he needed sleep first before his mind could handle any more. He gently lifted Reid so he was standing and helped him get the rest of his clothes off. They then got into the shower Morgan was behind Reid helping him stand up. He let the water hit Reid and it began to wash away the dirt and blood off from his body. Morgan rubbed his hands over Reid's body to help scrub the dirt and blood off from his smooth skin. Once his body was clean he helped Reid wash his hair once Reid was all clean he stood there holding Reid under the warm water. He wanted to help Reid get warm and the hot water was doing just that. Morgan's mind couldn't help but thinking of how nice this would have been if it hadn't been for the fact that Reid was so injured from his abusive boyfriend. Morgan just wanted to stay like that forever he wanted to kiss Reid and show him what love truly felt like, but he couldn't.

After what Morgan figured was an hour he turned the water off. Reid was practically asleep in his arms. He got them both out of the shower and dried off. He got Reid dressed then brought him into the bedroom. He gently laid Reid down in his bed and within seconds of his head hitting the pillow Reid was fast asleep. Morgan stood there just looking down at his best friend. He looked so broken he was covered in bruises and cuts. Jason had beaten him more in the last week instead of letting him heal first. There were burns around both of his wrists like he had been restrained for the past week. Somehow he had managed to escape Jason's hell. Morgan looked over to the clock it was after one in the morning he debated if he should call Hotch and tell him. It wasn't like he could do anything Reid wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. Though if he didn't call him and let him know Reid was safe he would hear about it tomorrow. Leaving the bedroom Morgan went to the living room to grab his cell phone and dialed Hotch's number. After four rings Hotch picked up.

"Hotchner"

"Hotch its Morgan I'm sorry to wake you up."

"No that's okay what's going on? "

"Reid's here at my house he showed up around midnight."

"Is he okay?"

"He's asleep right now I don't think he's slept all week. I just wanted to let you know that he's here and safe now."

"Alright I'll come over."

"You can if you want but Hotch he's not waking up anytime soon. He's in pain and just completely exhausted. That and his mind isn't really home right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I think his mind shut off for a few hours. His body will move but his eyes are completely blank like no one's home. I think it's just from a combination of exhaustion, pain and probably dehydration. Why don't you come over tomorrow and you can see him and we can talk more then."

"Alright I'll be there around nine. Are you sure he doesn't need medical attention?"

"I'm fairly certain he's got more injuries but it's mostly just bruising and cuts. I don't really want to take him to a hospital unless I have to. Once Jason figures out he's gone he'll check the hospitals. At least if he's here Jason doesn't know where I live and even if he does he won't be getting in."

"Alright just keep an eye on him and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Will do Hotch."

Morgan hung up his cell phone and then set his alarm for eight. That would give him an hour to get up and shower in the morning before Hotch came by. He went back into the bedroom and crawled under the covers and closed his eyes. He opened them when he felt Reid move closer towards him. Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid and pulled him closer so he was lying right against his chest. Morgan then closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

Morgan groaned when he heard his alarm going off at eight in the morning. He reached over to the side table in search of his phone. He didn't want the noise to wake Reid up but he also didn't want his movement to wake him up either. After getting his hands on his cell phone he shut the alarm off then turned his attention to Reid. He was still sound asleep lying on his chest. In the morning light Morgan could see more clearly all the bruising on Reid's face and arms. Reid's right wrist was on Morgan's chest and it was even more swollen now than it had been last night. It was also covered in black and purple. Morgan silently wondered where his brace had ended up in the past week. Though he was sure Jason removed it so he could tie Reid up. Both his wrists were raw and bruises from whatever Jason had used on them. Morgan was trying to remember if he had a brace around here somewhere or if Hotch had one maybe. Reid would need to put it on after icing his hand and wrist.

Morgan gently began to stroke Reid's hair out of his face. He was completely out and Morgan was starting to wonder if he would be waking up at all today. He however had to get up and take a shower before Hotch showed up. He gently placed a kiss to his forehead and slowly got out of bed. He made sure to gently lay Reid's wrist down on the bed so he wouldn't hurt it any more than it already was. He grabbed some clothes then headed out of the bedroom. He placed the clothes in his bathroom before going to the kitchen to start the coffee. He also called Hotch.

"Hotchner"

"Hey Hotch it's Morgan I was just wondering do you happen to have a wrist brace?"

"Ah yes I do. I had to wear one a few years back. Why?"

"Reid doesn't have his on anymore I'm guessing Jason took it off so he could restrain him."

"What makes you think he was restrained?"

"Both of his wrists are raw and bruised all the way around. Reid still hasn't woken up yet he hasn't even moved all night. I'm not even sure if he'll wake up at all today he's completely exhausted."

"Alright well he needs to be woken up so he can drink and preferably eat something today. We don't know how long it has been since he ate or had much to drink. I'll find the brace and come by shortly."

"Alright see ya soon."

Morgan hung up the phone then headed to take a shower. The hot water against his muscles felt good. He didn't want to have to get out but he knew he would have to eventually. So he got out and got dressed he looked down and saw that stupid collar was still on the floor from last night. He thought about cutting it up into little pieces but then something occurred to him. If Jason had touched it there might be some of his DNA on it. He headed out to the kitchen to get a large Ziploc bag he then went back into the bathroom and used the bag to pick up the collar and pulled it into the bag. He closed the bag and then went back into the kitchen to get some coffee. After pouring himself a cup he heard a knock on his front door. Morgan opened the door and let Hotch in.

"Morning"

"How is he?" Hotch immediately asked.

"He's still sleeping you want some coffee?"

"Yes please. Here's the brace." Hotch handed it to Morgan who placed it down on the counter. After handing Hotch a cup of coffee he guided him towards the bedroom.

"I'm assuming you want to see him."

"Yes I do."

Morgan brought Aaron into the bedroom. Aaron slowly walked around to the other side of the room so he could see Reid on the bed. His body was facing away from the door and he needed to see his face. Aaron shook his head Reid's face looked much worse than it had since last week in the hospital. Aaron moved closer to the bed so he could get a better look at Reid's wrist. It was definitely swollen and covered in bruising. He could see what Morgan was talking about when he said his wrists were raw like he was restrained. Aaron also noticed his finger tips and nails. They still held some dirt there and they were torn apart. Now Aaron had more questions than he had before. The problem was the only one with answers was passed out.

With a nod from Aaron they made their way back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"He hasn't said anything at all?"

"No he showed up last night around midnight. He was filthy covered in dirt and blood and freezing. I got him inside and got him to take a shower, gave him some water then he fell asleep within seconds. He didn't talk or even seem like he registered when I was talking to him. I do have something though that might be useful."

Morgan got up and went into the kitchen to get the bag that held the collar in it. He returned back and handed the bag to Hotch as he sat back down. Hotch looked at the collar it held dirt and dried blood on it.

"This better not be what I think this is."

"He was wearing it last night and I have a feeling Jason is the one that put it on. The collar was so tight it left bruising around his neck and he couldn't breathe properly. You might be able to get Jason's DNA off from that."

"I'll get the lab to run it for DNA and prints maybe we will get lucky. Did you notice his fingertips and nails?"

"I noticed that last night before I got him in the shower. They were a lot worse last night they were still bleeding. I have no idea what happened but I'm not liking how it looks. He's covered in dirt and his hands look like he crawled his way out of a hole."

"That's what my first thought was, but we really won't know anything until he's awake."

"Maybe I should wake him up get him to drink some water and ice that wrist."

"He should try and eat something to even if it's just toast."

"Ya he probably hasn't eaten in the past week. I'll go and wake him up hopefully."

Morgan got up and made his way to the bedroom. Reid was still in the same spot for a moment Morgan felt guilty for having to wake him up. He obviously needed the sleep, but he needed to take care of his health as well. Morgan went and sat on the side of the bed and gently shook Reid.

"Spencer come on you need to wake up for a bit."

After a few tries Reid let out a small moan as he began to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Morgan sitting there. That's when his mind started to work he was on something warm and soft. He wasn't in the basement anymore he didn't know where he was or what was going on.

"Morgan?"

"It's okay pretty boy you're safe now."

Morgan moved his hand to start stroking Reid's hair. Reid flinched at the sudden contact but he didn't pull away.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house its ok. It's all going to be okay. I would have let you sleep but you need to drink some water and eat something. We also need to try and fix your wrist."

"I'm so tired."

"I know pretty boy. After you get something to eat you can curl back up and sleep I promise. You've been gone for a week I can't imagine you've eaten much."

"A week?"

"Ya it's been a week since you left the hospital."

"I haven't eaten since the hospital that's probably not good."

"No it's not so why don't we get you into the living room and I'll make ya some toast and tea. Your voice sounds so painful does it hurt worse?"

"Ya everything hurts."

"Come on I'll get ya fixed up."

Morgan helped Reid get up and out of bed. Morgan was thankful that those hours of sleep at least gave Reid his mind back. Morgan held onto Reid as he made his way down the hallway and into the living room. Reid saw Hotch sitting on the couch he wasn't expecting anyone else to be here. Morgan helped Reid over to the other end of the couch and Reid sat down. He was relieved to be sitting the pain seemed to be getting worse by the minute and his hands hurt the most. Morgan went into the kitchen to start making some tea and toast for Reid. Hotch sat there taking a drink from his coffee. He had to say something but he really didn't know what to say. He was furious at how much Jason had hurt Reid.

"Reid I know the last thing you want to do is talk about what happened. I know your body is in a lot of pain and you just want to sleep, but I need to know something. It's important and it can't wait all I need from you is a yes or a no. Did Jason do this to you?"

Reid looked down he knew that someone was going to ask him that and he knew he had to tell them the truth. If he didn't Jason would never stop that was made clear in the past week. He was terrified though and he couldn't deny it all he could do now was hope that he would be safe. Morgan was still in the kitchen but he could hear the conversation going on in the living room. He was going to keep quiet and let Reid handle this. He would only step in and help give Reid some encouragement if he needed it.

"Yes" it was barely a whisper but both men heard it loud and clear in the silence of the room.

"The night you got attacked in your apartment was he there with the other man?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

Morgan came back in with the toast and a cup of tea. He placed it down on the coffee table in front of Reid.

"Make sure you drink the tea it'll help with your throat." Morgan said and then sat down in the chair next to Reid.

"Thanks"

Reid picked up the cup in his left hand it was warm and it felt good when he took a sip. His mind was screaming at him he didn't know what to do about any of this Jason was one of the best attorneys. There was no way he would be free from him.

"Reid this is very important I know you're scared of Jason I doubt blame you and neither does Morgan. I know how connected Jason is with some judges and he's an attorney, but so was I. I will keep you safe and away from him. He will go to jail for what he has done to you."

"You're gonna stay here with me Spencer I'm going to protect you from him. He won't get anywhere near you with me around. We just gotta work on getting you better."

"I'm going to head out and get the wheels in motion. Hopefully by the end of the day Jason will be in custody. If you need anything call me."

"I will we're just gonna take it easy today right Spencer?"

"Ya"

"Alright get some rest Reid and watch that wrist."

Reid gave a nod and Aaron picked up the bag that held the collar in it and headed out. No one brought up what was in the bag it was a clear bag Reid could see what it was. He was thankful that no one asked him about it he really didn't know how much questions he could handle. No one spoke for a while Reid had finished eating his toast and drinking the tea. His stomach felt better now that something was in it. Morgan grabbed the two dishes and went into his kitchen. He pulled out an ice pack and headed back into the living room.

"Here put this on your wrist. We need to get that swelling down Hotch brought over a brace so we can put that on to."

Morgan said as he handed Reid the ice pack. Reid gently placed it on his broken wrist the cold of the ice stung for a bit, but it did help make it feel better. Morgan couldn't wait any longer he had to know what happened.

"Spencer I know you've been through a lot and you probably don't want to talk about any of it. I need to know something though what happened to you last night."

Reid didn't say anything he didn't know what to say. He knew he needed to talk about what happened and it wasn't like he didn't want to. It was just he didn't know how or where to even start. He knew Morgan wouldn't judge him he also knew that some of it he would understand. The problem was he didn't know how to get any of the words out.

"I want to talk about it but I just… I just don't know where to start."

"Well that's understandable you've been through a lot in the last six months. Just start at the beginning the words will come easier in no time."

Reid took a deep breath in and slowly began to tell Morgan what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"He seemed so great when we first met. We sat there at that coffee shop for three hours just talking. He was intelligent and sweet. I really thought he liked me how stupid was that."

"Hey don't do that pretty boy this isn't your fault. Jason is to blame for all of this."

"We went out to dinner a few times and it was great for the first month. One night we went out to a bar and he had a little too much to drink. We went back to my place and we got into an argument. He hit me and I told him to go home. He called me the next day apologising said he was way too drunk that he wouldn't do that again. I was foolish and believed him. A couple weeks later I was late coming back from a case he was going to pick me up at my place and we were gonna go for dinner. He accused me of lying that I was seeing someone else. It basically just escalated from there it went from once a week to almost every day."

"Why didn't you break it off with him early on?"

"I don't know that's what I don't understand. We see it all the time at work people being abused and being killed by their abuser. It always starts the same and yet I don't know why I stayed. I figured he would get better that it was just isolated incidences but then he just got so bad I was afraid. I thought about telling you, but I just couldn't get the words out. Then he started making rules and it seemed like they were changing every week."

"What kind of rules?"

Reid really didn't want to talk about some of these things. It made him feel embarrassed and ashamed. He knew it was just Morgan but still some of the rules were just too personal.

"Morgan I don't…"

"Spencer it's just me what you tell me stays between us. I won't tell anyone not even Hotch will know. You can tell me anything it's not going to change what I think or feel about you I promise."

"The hardest rule was I couldn't be late. Obviously with this job leaving work late is kind of a lifestyle. We get called out on a case at any moment he didn't like that. He thought I was cheating on him with someone I worked with. I wasn't allowed to talk unless he allowed me to. My place always had to be clean and he was to have a key so he could come and go whenever. Every weekend we had to stay at his place which I hated. Sex was always when he wanted it and how. Sometimes he would invite a complete stranger to join in or watch. He didn't want me to talk to the team unless it was about work, but he really didn't want me talking to you."

"Why me?"

"I don't know I guess he didn't like how we would hang out. He thought I was cheating on him with you. Every case we went on when we got back he would punish me worse. He believed that we were sharing a hotel room it didn't matter how many times I would tell him we weren't. He never believed me he already had his mind made up."

"That explains his attitude towards me at the hospital. It was like he was doing everything he could to make himself the alpha male."

"Ya probably he really doesn't like you. I don't understand why really we're just friends I told him you were straight all the time. I didn't even know you were bi until the hospital I don't know why he would be against you so much."

"He just saw me as the most threatening. We're best friends we hung out all the time even had sleep overs like little kids. If you were going to tell anyone what was happening it was most likely me."

"I wanted to tell you so many times. That night I was going to leave I just wanted to finish writing something. Then I was going to pack a bag and go over to your house and tell you. I shouldn't have waited so long."

"What did happen that night?"

"I didn't expect it he was supposed to be away for the three days. That's why I didn't hurry I knew I had three days to get out of there. I never expected him to show up especially with someone else. He said he knew that I was planning on leaving him he said he couldn't allow that. That I belonged to him and no other man was going to have me. I have no idea who the other man was I knew that Jason must have known him otherwise he wouldn't have done the things he did. I never met him before though he didn't even talk. I fought as hard as I could but between Jason and that guy I couldn't even get up. I didn't lie when I said I didn't remember much I really don't. It's all blurry and bits and pieces. I remember them finally leaving and getting my phone I remember I was going to call you, but my mind must have called 911 instead. Then being in the hospital was the next thing I remember."

"We're going to find that man and you did have hidden cameras in your apartment. I'm sure Jason put them up to check and see if you were cheating on him. All we need is the feeds and we can lock both of them away forever. Not even Jason will be able to argue against video evidence."

"I didn't know about the cameras I agree that Jason had to have put them in. Where the feeds would be, I'm not sure other than his computer."

"We'll find the feeds nothing can hide from Garcia you know that. Was that night the first night that Jason raped you?"

Reid took a deep breath he really didn't want to talk about this. Would Morgan understand of course he would it was just awkward to speak about.

"No it wasn't and before you ask it wasn't the first time he let another man do it either. And no I don't want to talk about it at least not right now."

"Spencer.."

"Derek please not tonight."

"Alright pretty boy what happened last night? How did you escape?"

"I thought I was gonna die last night. I almost did. He had me chained up to a wall for the past week. He always made sure I was in complete darkness and that to me was the worst thing he ever did to me. He came down and said he was going away for the night. He said that he was interested in finding out when he returned if I would be alive or not. He unchained me and dragged me into this little room I didn't even know he had. The first thing I noticed was there was a light on in the room and for that I was thankful for. I didn't know how much longer I could take being in the dark. The room was all dirt and it was a small room. Right in the middle of it was this hole about twelve feet deep and only a few feet wide. He threw me into the hole right above it was some kind of machine. He turned it on then left; the machine started dropping dirt on top of me every few seconds."

"He tried to burry you alive?"

Morgan honestly didn't know what to say to any of this. It seemed like something they would get a case about. Sure he had seen more than his fair share of horrible deaths but to actually know someone. Reid had almost died last night as if beating him wasn't enough. Jason had actually left Reid to die in a hole by being buried alive.

"I knew I had to get out of the hole somehow so I used the leash and wrapped it around my one foot. I was hoping it would give me enough leverage to dig into the dirt walls. I have no idea how long it took me to get out or how many tries it took. I kept falling and my hands were hurting so bad I wanted to just give up so many times. The hole got half way full and I was finally able to climb out. The whole time I kept thinking about how much dirt I was breathing in as it was falling on me. I remember going out to the basement and getting dressed, I remember leaving Jason's house but that's it. I don't remember how I got here or anything that happened last night after that."

"That's understandable you were pretty out of it last night. You got here at midnight roughly you didn't even talk at all. I got you into the bathroom and took the collar off. I gave you a glass of water then got you into the shower. You were covered in dirt and blood and you were freezing. After I got you out of the shower we went into my bedroom and you fell asleep within seconds."

"I had a feeling I took a shower considering I wasn't covered in dirt. I'm surprised I had the strength to."

"You didn't I got in with you."

"What?"

"It's not a big deal you were exhausted and completely out of it. Your body was running off will power alone. I got in the shower with you and helped you get clean. If it makes you feel any better I kept my boxers on."

"You saw me naked in the shower. How is that not a big deal?"

Reid was so shocked and embarrassed that Morgan of all people saw him naked. Not only that he helped him in the shower they were touching each other and he was naked.

"Would it make you feel better if you saw me naked?"

Morgan asked he was trying to lighten the mood up. It really wasn't that big of a deal Reid was his friend and he needed his help. Sure Morgan had feelings for him, but that's not the point.

"How would that make me feel better?"

"Look Spencer it's not that big of a deal. We're best friends I would do it all over again. Don't be embarrassed that I saw you naked and helped in you in the shower."

"You're lucky that you're you. "

"Yes I am and I'm also lucky I have you in my life."

Morgan put a piece of hair that was in front of Reid's face around his ear. He let his hand linger there for longer than he needed to. Reid closed his eyes and found himself leaning in towards the touch.

"I feel so different." Reid whispered

"How so?"

Morgan ran his thumb along Reid's cheek before he dropped his hand back. Though, he didn't move from his new place on the couch right beside Reid.

"I just don't feel like I'm still me. Jason made me do a lot of things that I never would have done. He made me feel like I'm nothing. He was even making me call him master in the last week. He kept that collar and leash on me like I was just some pet he kept around. I thought I was going to die in that basement Derek and now that I'm not there I don't feel like I thought I would. I thought I would feel free and like me again but I don't I just feel scared and lost."

"It's natural to feel that way. I know I did after Buford he took something from me and I never got it back. When it finally stopped I was happy but at the same time I was confused and scared. Just like you are I didn't know who I was anymore or what to do. It took a little while for me to be able to remember who I was before him. Sure I wasn't the same person anymore as I was before him but I was a better person because of it. Especially with this job it lets me empathize with victims which pushes me to find the unsub just that much more. It'll take a while for you to feel like yourself again but you'll be stronger."

"What if I can't get through this?"

"You can you've been through so much in your life. You got through your dad leaving, your mom's illness, Tobias, the drug addiction you even got through getting anthrax. You can over come this I believe in you and I'll be right there. You don't ever have to go back to that apartment you can stay here with me I got that extra room. We can set it up as a bedroom right now there's just boxes in there. You don't have to do this alone we can do this together pretty boy."

"I might just take you up on that offer at least till I find a new apartment. I have a feeling I'm not going to want to be living there. I can only imagine all the blood everywhere."

"It's a mess I was there when we found out you were in the hospital. I think though that we should get a brace back on your wrist though. Then you can go crawl back into bed and get some sleep you look half dead."

"I feel half dead not sleeping in a week will do that I guess eh."

"Yes I'll go get the brace."

Morgan got up and went into the kitchen and got the brace that Hotch brought over for him. He returned back to the couch and then slowly put the brace on Reid's wrist. He placed the ice pack on the coffee table then got up and helped Reid get up. They walked down the hallway and back into the bedroom. Reid laid back down and Morgan brought the blankets around Reid's too thin body.

"Get some sleep pretty boy I'll wake you up in a little while to eat something and drink some water."

"Ok."

Morgan gave him a smile and headed out of the room he left the door open a bit so the light in the hallway came into the room. Morgan knew Reid was afraid of the dark and after spending the week locked up in a dark and cold basement only made it worse. Morgan walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch he two was tired and he found himself falling asleep within a few minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hotch returned back to the BAU after leaving Morgan's. He made sure to drop off the collar at the lab before heading up to the office. He was still furious at even seeing the collar in the bag he could only imagine how pissed Morgan was at seeing it on Reid. What was important to remember was that Reid had finally admitted that Jason was involved in the attack that night as well as abusing him. Now they could get an arrest warrant and go find Jason. They needed to find the other man as well with the video footage then Jason wouldn't be able to talk his way out of it. He entered the bullpen and called his team into the conference room. Once everyone was seated he began.

"Last night around midnight Reid showed up at Morgan's."

"Oh my god is he ok?" JJ immediately asked

"He'll be fine in a few weeks once his body heals. He didn't need to go back to the hospital but he did have more bruising. Mentally will be a whole different story."

"Did he tell you what happened?" Rossi asked

"We didn't get into any details I saw him this morning before I got here. I took a piece of evidence down to the lab to get some tests done. When I had left Morgan didn't even know what happened he hadn't spoken to Reid."

"What do you mean he hadn't spoken to Reid I thought you said Reid showed up at his place?" Emily asked now obviously confused.

"This is what Morgan told me. Reid showed up last night around midnight he was covered in dirt and blood some dry some not. Morgan also said his skin was like ice his body was completely freezing. He got Reid to come inside and into the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower he got Reid into his bed and he was asleep instantly. Now Morgan had tried to get Reid to talk, but he said he knew he wasn't going to. Apparently Reid's body was moving off survival instincts alone, because his eyes were empty. Morgan said it was like his brain was too exhausted it just shut off. Reid didn't talk and he didn't even seem to register that Morgan was speaking."

"Well that makes sense Reid's been through a lot in the last six months especially in the last couple of weeks. Combined that with exhausted, dehydration and hunger it makes sense that Reid's mind would shut down." Rossi said

"I also think Reid's mind shut down to protect itself from what was happening. It wouldn't surprise me if it was the first time that happened. In order to stay sane his mind turned off to process the situation." Hotch said

"Did you say he was covered in dirt?" JJ asked

"Yes he was and this morning when I was over there Reid had woken up. His fingertips and nails still held dirt on them as well as dried blood. Now like I said, neither Morgan nor I talked to Reid this morning really. However, he did admit that Jason was there that night he got attacked and that he had been abusing him. I'm hoping that Morgan was able to get some information from Reid after I left this morning."

"So he was kept somewhere dirty?" Garcia said not really understanding the significance of what the information meant.

Rossi looked over at Aaron to see if he would be the one to answer that question. The look on his face was stern but it also showed Rossi that he himself couldn't really say it out loud. So Rossi took the silence as his turn to speak.

"With Reid being covered in dirt and his hands in the condition that Hotch has said. Then it's most likely that Reid was covered under dirt and enough that he would have damaged his hands getting out."

"Wait are you saying that Jason tried to bury him alive?"

Garcia was almost too afraid to ask. She really didn't want to know the answer to the question. This was Reid her sweet, kind Spencer. He didn't deserve to go through what he had gone through already.

"It's a possibility we don't know anything for certain until we hear it from Reid." Emily said trying to make Garcia feel a little bit better about the situation. Though, she didn't believe it herself so found herself hoping she was right.

"Right now we all just need to focus on getting Jason. We have enough for an arrest warrant so I will be calling Judges to get one. With Morgan out with Reid JJ I want you to call Will and get him to come down here. I don't want to take any chances that Jason or this other man is there. We all know what Jason and this man are capable of I don't want any more injuries. So Rossi, myself and Will will go to Jason's home to see if he is there for the arrest. If he is not there then we can go to his work. Garcia I want you to look and see if Jason has any other property in his name or his family's name. Reid was able to escape which has me to believe that Jason wasn't there last night we need to cover all our bases."

"I'll go and call Will now." JJ said as she got up and headed out into the hall so she could talk to Will and not disrupt the conversation.

"Escape?" Emily asked

"What?" Hotch asked not sure what her question was.

"You said Reid escaped so something must have happened or caught your eye to make you think that Reid didn't just leave."

"Morgan pointed out last night to me on the phone and this morning I saw for myself. Reid has bruising around both of his wrists they are also raw. From something that was around his wrists too tight. There is also the piece of evidence that I dropped off at the lab. Reid was wearing a dog collar around his neck last night. Morgan said it was so tight around his neck that it caused some bruising and Reid couldn't even breathe properly."

That made the entire room go silent. It wasn't that he was restrained they had seen and heard of that almost every day in their career. It was the fact that Jason had actually put a dog collar on one of their own on Reid. He was the youngest and they all felt like it was their duty to protect and look out for Reid. To put him in a dog collar clearly shows just what level Jason brought the abuse to. JJ took that moment to walk back into the conference room

"Will is on his way he'll be here in fifteen minutes."

"Did you tell him everything that's going on?" Hotch asked

"Just that we found Spence and you asked for his help to arrest Jason."

"Alright"

"What am I missing?"

"Hotch just told us that Reid was restrained and Jason put a dog collar on him." Emily said

"He what?"

"This is a clear escalation for Jason's abusive behaviour. We know he was abusing Reid to what extent we are not sure of. However a dog collar clearly shows Jason taking the abuse beyond that of a physical one. He wants to put Reid on a level that is completely below not only him but everyone else." Rossi explained

"He's trying to break Reid's mind. Regardless of how intelligent Jason is the reality is no one compares to Reid. That's exactly why the Bureau made the exceptions that they made for him. Not even the head of the FBI could let Reid slip through their fingers." Hotch explained.

"Reid's a one of a kind genius he gets offers every month from a variety of Government places and science labs. Last month he got a job offering for aerospace engineer they wanted him specifically to help construct a rocket." Emily said

"There is something important we all need to remember and maybe some of us need to realise. We all have taken advantage of Reid's mind every last one of us including Elle and Gideon. Before Reid was here we got the job done yes but his mind helps us solve these cases faster than we normally would. Our team's success rate went up after Reid joined which is why Strauss ignored the fact that he couldn't really shoot or wasn't really a field agent when he started. We do take advantage of Reid's memory and his ability to crack codes and riddles. Combined that with his natural ability to talk an unsub down especially those that are having psychotic breaks and serious mental problems. People find it very easy to talk to Reid without even trying. I know we've all done it at some point. We've told Reid our problems and he just sits there and listens."

"That he does and you have to be careful, because one minute you're just talking the next you're crying your eyes out. He just has that way of breaking down the walls and getting into your core and he barely said five words." Garcia said

"Yup I've been there you don't even expect it. It's true though we all do take advantage of his mind." Emily had to admit her and Morgan definitely put their own files on Reid's desk knowing he would get them done faster.

"Exactly we have all done this one way or another. The problem is we have all seemed to forget that his mind is a double edge sword. We all find it interesting and how lucky he is to remember the things he does. However, unlike everyone else he can't choose what he remembers and what he doesn't. Reid remembers everything he sees, things he smells, hears, reads etc. What he goes through with Jason to the rest of us it would be hard but eventually we would forget certain things. Reid can't forget ever he'll always remember Jason's face while he hurt him, he'll always remember Jason's touch, his smell, his voice. Just like he will always remember every crime scene photo every case file. None of us remembered that after what happened with Tobias and we all know where that ended up. This time around we need to remind ourselves that Reid isn't just another victim his mind is completely different. We can't make the same mistake twice by ignoring that."

Everyone in the room knew exactly what Hotch was talking about without having to say it. It was never officially recorded of Reid's drug addiction fearing that if reported he would lose his job. They couldn't let him relapse they would all make sure they were there for him this time around. Not that Reid would relapse, but they couldn't ignore the facts that he might be tempted to. With that Will walked into the conference room with a serious face he was more than ready to go and get this guy for what he had done to Reid. Will made his way over to where JJ was sitting and he sat down beside her.

"How's Spencer?"

"He's in rough shape. He has more bruising and cuts on him and his throat is definitely worse same as his wrist. Like I told the others I didn't really get to speak with him this morning and Morgan hadn't spoken to him either. Jason had escalated on the abuse level he had Reid wear a dog collar around his neck that was too tight. There is bruising all around his neck. It also appears that Jason attempted to bury Reid alive or succeeded we're not too sure which."

"What makes ya say that?"

"Morgan told me that when Reid showed up at his home last night around midnight he was covered in dirt. He also noticed and as did I this morning that Reid's fingertips and nails were torn apart and had dirt all around them. However, this is all speculation until Reid talks about any of this."

"Well he's safe right now that's all that matters."

Will was doing his best to hide his anger. Spencer was his son's Godfather and had become one of his very good friends. After all JJ and Spencer were like best friends Spencer was family. It enraged him to hear that someone would degrade Spencer with a dog collar like he was just some pet to be played with.

"Alright Rossi, Will and myself we will head out to Jason's home after I get the warrant. Garcia I want you to look up any other properties that Jason might have in his name or his family's name. Prentiss and JJ head down to the lab and see what they got off from the collar. I know you all want to call Morgan and ask him all kinds of questions, but let's wait that off give him some time with Reid. It was late when they finally got to bed last night I'm sure Morgan could use the rest just as much as Reid right now." Hotch said

"We can call him when we get that SOB in custody. Then we can focus on the next guy." Rossi said

Hotch got up and headed into his office to get on the phone with some of his connections for the warrant. Garcia made her way down to her layer to find any information she could about this scumbag's family. Rossi got up and made his way to his office to get ready to go and make the arrest. Prentiss and JJ left to go to the lab after JJ gave a kiss to Will and telling him to be safe. Will just gave a nod and reassured her that he would be perfectly fine. Will sat alone in the conference room just waiting for the go ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Morgan woke to a banging on his front door. Groaning he opened his eyes and looked over to the clock. He had been asleep sitting on the couch for three hours and his body was feeling it. He heard the banging again and slowly unfolded his body and got up. He made his way across the floor to the front door after looking through the peep hole he opened the door.

"Hey Hotch"

Morgan said as he opened the door wide enough for Hotch to enter into his home. He then made his way over to the kitchen to make some coffee he was definitely going to need some today. Hotch came into Morgan's home making sure he closed and locked the door behind him. He then joined Morgan in his kitchen.

"You alright? You look exhausted."

"Ya I'm alright I just fell asleep on the couch in the worst position. You want some coffee?"

"Sure I have a feeling I might need it to get through this day. How's Reid?"

"He's asleep for about three hours now I probably should wake him up soon and get him to have some water and food again."

"Before you do that we need to talk first and I also need to speak with Reid afterwards."

"What happened?"

"When I went back to the BAU I informed everyone what happened. I had dropped off the collar at the lab Prentiss and JJ went to the lab to check to see if they found anything."

"Did they?"

"They found DNA that matched one of the samples they took from Reid's rape kit. We need Jason's DNA to confirm it's his. I was able to get an arrest warrant for Jason; Rossi, Will and I went to his place he wasn't there nor was he at his work. Garcia is looking into any other possible places he could be but I'm hoping Reid might know."

"So he hasn't been charged yet. What about the other guy?"

"We still have no idea who he is."

Morgan poured himself and Hotch a cup of coffee they then made their way to Morgan's living room. Morgan sat on the couch and Hotch sat in the chair beside it.

"Have you talked to Reid yet?"

"Ya I talked to him for a little while. His throat is still really painful so we didn't get into too much. Also I'm not sure how much questioning his brain can handle right now. We got into what happened last night he remembered most of it but he didn't remember anything after getting free."

"What happened last night?"

"Jason had him locked away down in a basement. Jason kept him in the dark always and he had him wearing a collar and a leash. Jason was even going as far as making Reid call him master. Jason came down and unchained him and dragged him into this room that Reid said he hadn't even known was there. It was this dirt room with a twelve foot hole in the middle. He threw Reid into the hole and turned on this machine that was above him. The machine started dropping dirt on top of him. The last thing Jason said to Reid was he was curious to find out in the morning if Reid was still alive or not."

"He actually was going to bury him alive."

"Ya Reid said the hole had gotten half way full before he was finally able to get out. He had tried the whole time to climb out that's how his hands got like that. He said he used the leash and wrapped it around his one foot to get a better grip. After he got out he got dressed and the last thing he remembers is leaving the basement."

"The basement?"

"Ya Reid said he was in the basement at Jason's house. I didn't really get too into it with him but apparently he goes there every weekend we don't have a case."

"The house we went to didn't have a basement Morgan."

"Are you sure that was his place?"

"That's the address his work has on file and all his paper trail."

"Did you possibly miss a door somewhere?"

"No we tore it apart inside and outside there was no basement."

"So where did Jason bring Reid to?"

"I don't know but hopefully Reid will know. What else did you talk about?"

"Just how it started and how the abuse grew over time. Jason apparently had a lot of rules that Reid had to follow or he would be punished. He refused to talk about it but he did admit that Jason had raped him in the past as well have other men watch and join in. Like I said though he refused to talk about it this morning."

"Bastard. Did he talk about that night that they attacked him?"

"Ya he said he was planning on leaving Jason and going over to my place. Basically what he told you and Rossi was correct just that Jason was there also. He did say he didn't recognize the other man and apparently from what Reid remembered he didn't even speak."

"Alright we now that we know Jason does have a different place he brought Reid then hopefully we can locate him."

"Is the crime scene unit done with Reid's place?"

"They are why?"

"I wanted to clean it before he goes back there to get some of his things. He's going to be staying here with me until he finds a new place."

"That would be the best idea for him. As for his place the team and I will work on cleaning it up. He shouldn't have to see any of that he's already going to be seeing it in his mind for the rest of his life."

"The down side to Reid's memory he remembers every single detail. Which also makes me very nervous that it might be too much for him to handle."

"I spoke to the team about that I just reminded them that we all need to keep an eye on Reid. None of us want him to relapse and we failed him last time with Tobias we can't fail him again."

"I won't let him relapse Jason has taken so much from Reid I won't let him that Reid's sobriety as well."

"In the end it's up to Reid to stay sober that's only in his power. As long as he continues to fight I'm sure he will succeed in staying sober."

"I guess I should go and wake him up. He probably could use a Tylenol right about now as well as some water."

"Ya I'd imagine he is quite sore."

Morgan got up and made his way to his bedroom to get Reid awake once again. He walked into the bedroom and saw Reid lying on the bed curled up in a ball. Normally whenever he saw Reid asleep he was stretched out and completely relaxed. Now he was curled up in a ball almost defensively. Even when he was asleep his body couldn't let him feel safe just yet. Morgan walked over to the bed and sat down on the side. He gently brushed a strand of Reid's hair out of his face and placing it behind his ear. The sudden touch made Reid flinch away and begin to wake up.

"Hey it's ok it's just me."

Morgan said as he saw Reid's eyes open with fear present in them. He didn't mean to startle Reid he honestly forgot that might not have been the best idea. He just couldn't resist touching Reid and comforting him. He just wanted to scoop him up in his arms and take away all the pain.

"Hey"

Reid sounded so tired and as much as Morgan hated to say it broken.

"Hey pretty boy. Sorry to wake you up, but you need to eat something and drink some water. Also Hotch is here he needs to ask you a few questions about Jason."

"What kind of questions?"

"Just where Jason took you and if you know of any other properties that he might have."

"More questions? My throat really hurts."

"I know it does I can hear it in your voice. I have some Tylenol you can take that might take the edge off the pain. Just think the sooner we get Jason into custody then the safer you become. Not that you're not safe here you are I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. Even if Jason was stupid enough to come around here."

"It just hurts a lot. It makes no sense it's like my body has clued in that I'm in pain; it just keeps getting worse everything hurts."

"It's probably, because your mind is now back to full function it can now register that your body is in pain and what level. You went through a lot in the last six months especially in the last week and a bit Spencer. It's gonna take some time to heal."

"It just hurts"

"I know I wish I could take that pain away. Come one I'll help you out into the living room. I'll get ya some Tylenol and water hopefully it will take some of the edge off."

Reid just gave a nod his whole entire body truly did hurt. What Morgan said made sense his mind was now back to full function and now it was registering the full force of his pain. Slowly he sat up with the help of Morgan though the hiss didn't go unnoticed as Reid was fully sitting.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"No you didn't"

"You know you can tell me anything Spencer."

"I know I just… I'm not ready yet."

"Ok I'll be there for whenever you're ready."

Morgan slowly helped get Reid up on to his feet. Reid lend onto Morgan for support with his legs feeling so weak. Morgan made sure he had a good grip onto Reid's body also making sure he didn't hurt him anymore then he already was. They slowly made their way out into the living room where Hotch was sitting waiting patiently. Morgan gently sat Reid down on the end of the couch. He then went into the bathroom to get some pain medication for him. Hotch took a moment to look Reid over. He was definitely in more pain then he had been just this morning. He also had more bruising starting to come through. Hotch was seriously debating on if he should be making Reid go to the hospital to get checked out. Morgan came back with a couple Tylenol and a glass of cold water. He gently handed them to Reid before sitting down on the couch beside him.

"Reid are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Hotch asked

"No I'm fine"

Hotch looked over at Morgan almost looking for some kind of confirmation that he was in deed fine. Morgan didn't look too confident, but both men knew they weren't going to get Reid into a hospital, especially with Jason out there on the loose.

"Reid I took the collar to the lab they were able to find DNA on it that also matched samples from the rape kit. I was also able to get an arrest warrant for Jason. Rossi, Will and I went to Jason's house and his workplace but we didn't find him. Morgan said you told him you were in a basement?"

"Ya"

"Are you completely sure?"

"Ya I had to go up a flight of stairs to get to the main floor. Plus I was awake when Jason took me down there. It wasn't the first time."

Both Morgan and Hotch choose to ignore that last part. Morgan spoke this time.

"Do you remember the street address?"

"Um… 1935 Hickson Ave isn't that where you went?"

"No that's not the address that was on his file anywhere. I'll get Rossi and Will and we can check that out hopefully he's there."

"And if he's not?"

"Then we put it out to the press and track him down. We still have no info on the other man so if nothing else maybe Jason's place will give us that answer. If you saw a picture of him do you think you'll remember?"

"Ya"

"Ok good. How are you handling everything?"

"I'm fine."

"Reid you know you can talk to me about anything. I'm always here for you for whenever you need to talk."

"I know I'm fine. I'm just sore and still tired."

"Ok well I'll get out of here and get the guys and go search that address. Hopefully we find him and put an end to all of this today."

"If you need any help Hotch let me know."

"I will and I'll call and let you know what happens. Feel better Reid I'll let the others know to just stay back today and let you get some rest."

"Thanks"

Morgan walked Hotch to the door and reassured him that he would try and get Reid to talk. Morgan was also worried now that Reid's mind had the time to process what happened to him; that he couldn't handle it. Reid needed to talk about what happened in order to deal with it and move on. After all if anyone knew that it was Morgan. Morgan walked back into the living room to see Reid with his legs now curled up to his chest and his head resting on them. He looked at Morgan but only held his gaze for a few seconds. Another thing Morgan had noticed was different Reid couldn't summon up the confidence to look anyone in the eyes for very long. Morgan decided it was time to push Reid into the healing processes. He went and took his seat back on the couch beside Reid, but he made sure he was facing him.

"Spencer you need to talk about what happened to you. What Jason and other men did to you. I know you don't want to that it's awkward and uncomfortable. I know you feel ashamed and embarrassed and angry. I know all these things, because that's exactly how I felt about Buford. I also know though, that you can't just keep that bottled up inside of you, because it will destroy you completely."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I know you don't I never did I never would have if it wasn't for that case. That doesn't change the fact that you have to talk about it I'm assuming you'd rather talk about it with me then a complete stranger. Look let's just take it slow start from the beginning see how far we get. I won't push you too much and I know your throat is killing you. Let's just take it slow can you do that?"

Reid let out a sigh he knew Morgan wasn't about to just drop this. He knew all too well what it was like and what he was going through. It wasn't that he didn't trust Morgan with this it was just too awkward to talk about. He had been raped and not just by the man that said he loved him by strangers. Strangers that he couldn't even know for sure if he saw them again. He honestly knew he had to talk about it, he knew the consequences of what would happen if he didn't. The problem was it was Morgan his best friend and the man that he had a huge crush on from his first day at the BAU. This was personal really personal he didn't know if he trusted Morgan this much.

"I'll make you a deal I'll tell you if you tell me about Buford."

Morgan had to admit he was a little surprised by that. However, he couldn't exactly say no the request wasn't that far out there. He couldn't tell Reid he needed to open up and talk about the abuse when he himself couldn't do that. They were best friends and even though Morgan had prayed this was something they never would share. The reality was being raped and abused was something they could understand and share with each other.

"Deal"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Morgan didn't know where to start sure he agreed to talk about Buford but that didn't mean he really wanted to. Though when he thought about it he never would want to open a discussion about what happened same goes for Reid. Morgan knew it would be good for him to talk about it he wasn't going to deny that he still gets the odd nightmare from time to time. It was completely natural after all he went through a trauma it only made sense for him to still have nightmares. Morgan decided to take his own advice and start at the beginning.

"My dad was killed in the line of duty he was a Chicago police officer. He died when I was ten it was really hard. We weren't in the best neighbourhood and my mom had three of us she had to support all of a sudden. It wasn't easy for her. I started to get into trouble and even got arrested as you know. Carl was there for me he took that place of my father and helped fill the void in my life. He got me into football and that got me into a better place. I played it in high school and college until I blew my knee out. Football got me back on track and out of trouble which it did. Carl never did anything when we were at the youth center only when we went to his cabin. I was twelve when it first started he took me to the cabin for the first time. He gave me a drink of whiskey and a beer. I thought it was so cool, because I was only twelve and here I was drinking. He had a hot tub on the back porch and he suggested that we go in it. I didn't have anything to wear so he said to just wear my boxers, because that's all he was going to wear. If he said that when we first got there I would have said no, but it had been a couple of hours and I had a few shot of whiskey. Looking back now he wanted to get me drunk and I should have known better. I know that there was no way I could know, but I still feel like I should have. I agreed to going in and while we were in the hot tub he put his hand on my thigh. He started to move it closer to my crotch until he finally started touching me. I pushed his hand away and he told me that if you want something in this world you had to pay for it. That if I wanted to get to college and be something I had to give something in return. He told me to relax and just let him do what he wanted that it would feel good. I trusted him and I felt obligated to doing what he wanted that I owed it to him. He kept me out of jail after all and he was helping me get somewhere in life. My mom and my sisters were relying on me to become something to make them proud and get them out of that neighbourhood. After he got all touchy in the hot tub he brought me inside and took me to his bedroom where he had sex with me. It happened every time he took me to the cabin. I said no to going a few times but I knew I couldn't really not go he made me feel like I had no choice. It went on like that until I was sixteen and we moved to a different neighbourhood. I never told anyone that it happened not even my mom knew."

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Everyone has something in their life that happened that they wish it didn't. With us though as profilers we can use that experience and turn it into something positive. We can use how we feel and help another victim. It also lets us relate to them it pushes us to find the UnSubs just that much sooner. Now I told you what happened now it's your turn to talk about what happened."

"Well you already know how we met."

"Yes I'm wondering about the rest of it. Or at least part of it."

"Ok… um… we had been dating for one month three days when he first hit me. He was drunk and angry at me because I had to work late. I was supposed to go out with him to a party that his coworkers were having. He wanted me to go so he could show me around his office and meet them. I had to work late though doing paperwork that was due so I missed it. He was angry and upset about it and I understood why, it was important to him and he had been waiting to do it. I let him down and he was upset and started yelling at me. I was exhausted and not in the mood for a fight after the last file I had. It was a consult about child molestation the pictures were horrific I just I wasn't in the mood for anyone little lone a fight. He told me that all I cared about was my job. That's when I said something really stupid. I told him my job was important that I put criminals away while he spends his time making sure they walk. That if it wasn't for lawyers like him so many murders wouldn't be free to kill again. That's when he punched me. I didn't expect it; it wasn't the first time that I had been hit. I've been getting hit since I was a kid, it didn't even hurt. I just didn't see it coming. He went into the bedroom afterwards and I stayed up just staring out the window trying to figure out what the hell happened. I knew I made the mistake in saying what I said he was angry I just pushed him to the next level."

"Ok stop right there. Him hitting you was not your fault. He made the choice to hit you he could have made the choice to walk away or just shut up. You had a long bad day at work what you wanted was your boyfriend to listen and be comforting. Instead you got a drunken asshole that hit you. He should have been understanding of your job and your mood just like you were of his. What happened the next morning?"

"I didn't sleep that night at all I couldn't stop thinking about what to do. I knew I should have left then and there, but I didn't. He came out the next morning and he apologised for hitting me then he asked if I had anything to be sorry for, and I apologised for what I said. I knew once I had said it that I was wrong to say it regardless of how I was feeling. Jason worked very hard and long hours to make sure that criminals stayed in jail even if he was a defense attorney. The next time he hit me was three weeks later he wasn't drunk he was just angry that I was late. That was the first time he beat me up. He thought I was cheating on him, because I was always late that week. I wasn't I told him that. I had paperwork JJ gave me extra cases and consults to work on. I always get my paperwork done first so she usually gives me more than everyone else plus the ones you and Prentise slip into my pile when you think I'm not looking. I don't mind I love paperwork, but sometimes I would get so caught up in it that I don't even realise what time it is. Sometimes I don't leave until midnight. He thought I was cheating on him and it didn't matter how many times I told him I wasn't. The next morning I made sure everything was covered I even put some cover up on the bruising that was on my face. "

"Spencer why did you stay after that?"

"He apologised and told me he would get some help for his anger problems. He told me that he loved me. He made me feel like I needed him and I couldn't just walk away. I know I should have but I just couldn't do it I loved him and for the first time someone loved me. So I stayed and everything was fine until we were two months and two weeks into the relationship. We were away on a case and when I came back he was asking me about it and I told him how we all had to share a room with each other. He asked who I was rooming with and I told him that you and I were in one room. He lost it started yelling at me telling me how I was cheating on him with you. Up until that point we never had sex. He knew I wanted to wait and he was okay with that. He knew I wanted the first time to mean something with someone that cared. What I don't understand was that he called me a whore and at the time I couldn't help but think how funny that was that he would actually call me that. I hadn't ever been with anybody I wanted it to mean something with someone that actually loved me for me."

"You were a virgin?"

"Ya I was. I had been through so much already growing up. So many things had been taken from me it was truly the only thing I could keep for myself. It was my decision when to give it away and it never seemed right. I had boyfriends in college and sure I could have but it just didn't feel right. I mean I was twelve in college and eighteen in University. I was living in the dorms and everyone was just sleeping with everyone. It was like it was nothing just another form of entertainment. I've always believed that sex was supposed to mean something instead of just some primal instinct."

"You're right it is supposed to mean more. I've had one night stands many times especially with this job, but at the end of it there's nothing. You get up and you go home there's no intimacy, no cuddling up together nothing like that. Sure you're physically satisfied but that's it. You still go home to an empty house and have no one there for you when you need it. Not many people keep their virginity most give in to peer pressure or desire and just have sex with anyone."

"Ya until he raped me that night. What's weird and wrong is that afterwards I wasn't mad or hurt. The only thing I could think of was that that was it. Suddenly waiting seemed really stupid. I know he raped me but the act itself it just hurt and I couldn't help but think how insane it would be for people to actually willingly do this to themselves. To put themselves through that kind of pain over and over again. I had done everything else but sex growing up so I knew I liked men and I had been satisfied before. With sex though it did nothing for me it just hurt. I know that sounds crazy, because I mean he raped me so it shouldn't have felt good. But even after that when he wanted to do it again a few days later it still didn't feel good. He didn't care though he always enjoyed it I guess that's what mattered anyways especially as the weeks went on. Even if I wasn't in the mood it was just easier to say yes and let him do what he wanted. The sooner he was satisfied the sooner it would be over and I could just sleep."

"Sex does feel good when done right Spencer. When the other person cares about their partner and takes the time to make it feel good it can feel amazing. The fact that Jason is the only one you've been with really doesn't set a good example for how amazing sex can be."

"He wasn't the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"Three months and two weeks into our relationship was the first time he brought another guy over. He told me he was bored with our sex life that if I loved him I would do what he wanted me to do. He wanted to watch me with another man and even that hurt. When he was done Jason turned on me told me I cheated on him and that I was a whore. He beat me really bad that night and afterwards he tied me down and did whatever he wanted. That was the first night that I found out about his basement. He left me down there all weekend and come Monday morning he untied me and told me to go to work. Sometimes he would bring another man in so he could watch and then punish me for it. Sometimes he would have men join in with him."

"That son of a bitch."

"I kept telling myself that I was going to leave. After every case we came back from I would tell myself that this was it. That I was going to get my things and just leave. Yet every time I got home and he was there I just couldn't go. He would give me a hug and tell me that he loves me. That first night when I get back its always so great we wouldn't even have sex we would just curl up and watch a movie. He would tell me about work and I would tell him about the case. Each time I would believe that it would be different that this time he would be different; but the very next day it would all go back to normal. His rules would be there he would punish me for being gone on a case. He would say such horrible things to me and I would apologise for leaving him while I was at work. I wanted to tell you every single day. I sat across from you and each time my mind would scream at me to tell you but the words never come out. Even when I tried I couldn't do it. Finally I couldn't handle it anymore he was talking about me quitting and I knew that if that happened I wouldn't survive. The BAU is everything to me there was no way he would even let me get another job if I had left. I would be stuck there every day completely isolated from everyone. I couldn't do that so I decided I had to leave. He was supposed to be gone for a week. I was going to pack a bag and then go to your place. He came back early though said he found my journal that I had kept hidden from him. that`s when the other man walked in and after that you pretty much know what happened."

"I'm sorry that all of this happened to you. No one deserves what you had to go through especially you. You're the nicest person I know Spencer."

"It's my fault I would make him so angry. It was all so simple all I had to do was just follow his rules and I couldn't even do that. He made me believe that what he said was true that I did deserve what he did. Even now I can't help but feel that way."

"You don't deserve to be treated like that. He deserves to be locked up and someone's bitch for the rest if his life. When we catch him and put his ass in jail. I'm going to make sure he is put in a cell with another man that will show him exactly what he deserves."

"When he came that fifth day in the hospital and said we were leaving. I knew I was in trouble I knew that I couldn't tell him no. When we got to his place he took me to the basement and tied me to the wall. Then he beat me and took my clothes. He put the collar and leash on me and said that this would be my new life. How I was his pet and he was my master. I didn't even know I was there for a week. There were no window and it was always dark except when he would come downstairs he would leave the door open a bit so he could see. The whole time it reminded me of Tobias and those two days in that little run down cabin. I don't think in all the time I've been clean that I have ever craved so much before. I was dying to just have one hit just a little bit to escape and make it all better for just a little while."

"Are you still craving?"

"A little the pain medication in the hospital for five days didn't really help. It's not really the drug itself that makes me crave it's that escape. When the drug hits your veins you just immediately go numb. You don't think about anything you don't feel anything you're just free for a few hours. It's those few hours that makes you feel like you can handle everything no matter how bad it is. I don't know maybe that doesn't make much sense."

"It makes perfect sense. I haven't done any drugs so I know I can't relate to the cravings or what it feels like to be high. I can however, relate to that need and desire for the escape. After what happened with Carl I wanted nothing more than to be able to forget even if it was just for a little while. It's why I started drinking so much afterwards. Then it was drinking and having random sex with girls and in college then guys. I completely understand that need to be able to breathe for a little while."

"Ya…I'm tired and everything hurts is it ok if I go to sleep?"

"Of course. Here let me help you to the bedroom."

Morgan stood up and gently placed one arm on Reid's back and the other held out so Reid could grab it. Slowly he helped Reid get up and then they made their way down the hall. Once in the bedroom Morgan helped Reid down on the bed. Morgan made sure he was careful he didn't want to hurt Reid any more than he already was. Once Reid was laying down Morgan pulled the blankets up and over Reid. He was about to leave the room when he heard Reid whisper.

"Can you…"

"Can I what Spencer?"

Reid looked down he didn't wanted to appear weak but he also really didn't want to be alone. He was craving so horribly he was afraid to be alone right now. Truly he just wanted to be held and feel safe again.

"Can you stay?"

Morgan gave Reid a smile. He knew what Reid meant when he said 'stay' and that was something Morgan would always be willing to do.

"You never have to ask twice."

Morgan moved around to the other side of the bed and crawled in under the blankets. He moved over so he was close enough to Reid to pull him over so he was laying on his chest. Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid and held him close to his chest.

"You're always safe in my arms pretty boy."

Reid closed his eyes and let the darkness take him feeling safe for the first time in six months.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hotch made his way back to the BAU to speak with the team. Now that they had an actual address from Reid they could go in and tear the place apart. Garcia had been working on Judges that are not in Jason's back pocket and she was able to uncover one. Judge Ritter. He was a very well-known judge for criminal courts and he was also known for his strong hatred of the corrupt. As it turns out Jason at one point tried to bribe Judge Ritter for a case he was defending. Judge Ritter not only threw him out of the courtroom he also ordered a fine of ten grand to be paid for his acts. Judge Ritter was more than happy to issue the warrant to Hotch when he informed Ritter of the situation. Judge Ritter said he would personally be handling this case in court and Jason can just try anything he wants to get him pulled off. Judge Ritter had no wife, no kids, the man didn't smoke, done drugs or even drink. He had never committed a crime in all of his life; he didn't even get a speeding ticket in the last ten years. There was nothing that Jason could use to blackmail Judge Ritter. Hotch had already called and spoken to Rossi to make sure that the team was in the conference room so when he got there they could get down to business. They needed to move quickly if they wanted to catch Jason at the house. Reid had said that he was going to be back in the morning to see if he was alive or not. Hotch had a very good feeling that Reid would have been alive. Jason wasn't the type to just walk away and let someone die. He was the type that wanted to witness it; he wanted to be the one with his hands around Reid's throat feeling him die. Hotch pulled into the BAU and parked his car just like he always does. He grabbed the warrant and headed to the elevator and waited for it to reach the floor for the BAU. Once there Hotch didn't even waste a second he went straight up into the conference room. Everyone was already there waiting for him and Hotch was thankful for that.

"Garcia look up who owns 1935 Hickson Avenue."

"Yes sir."

Garcia began typing away at her laptop while Hotch continued to speak.

"I have a search and arrest warrant for Jason and his other address. Reid told Morgan and myself this morning about where he was being held and the address. Judge Ritter was more than happy to hand it over. He also said he would personally be judging his case."

"Alright that house is owned by a Randall Mores. Now he died twelve years ago and the house was inherited by Jason Greenwall who was his best friend since they were five. They went to the same schools; they lived across the street from each other. Even in college they shared a dorm room together. Randall died in a car crash; he was hit by a drunk driver of a semi head on. The Coroner's report says that Randall would have died on impact. The drive was charged with a DUI and second degree murder, but he pled guilty and it was dropped by the assault with a deadly weapon under the influence. Now if I go back into Jason's relationship history the accident seems to be when he took a turn for the worse. Before the accident Jason had steady long term relationships. They were healthy and ended in a positive manner. After the accident his relationships became violent and the police had started to be called for domestic abuse allegations."

"So the death of his friend was the stressor." Rossi said

"JJ I want you to call Will and have him meet us at the address. I don't know if Jason will even be there, but I also don't know if he will be alone. If things get out of hand and if there is more than one person in that house, having Will there as extra strength would be good." Hotch said

JJ just gave a nod and picked up her cell phone so she could call Will and let him know what is going on.

"How is Reid?" Emily asked

"He's in pain and refusing to go to the hospital. Morgan is with him so he'll make sure he is looked after." Hotch answered

"Did Reid talk about anything that happened?" Rossi asked

"He did tell Morgan about the night in the hospital. He also told him things about the relationship, but I am not going to repeat anything. It's Reid's decision on what he tells who not anyone else's."

"Will is going to meet you at the address. When can we see Spence?"

"I'll call Morgan later and ask him if Reid is up for visitors. I don't want to push Reid right now; he's been through a lot. For now we focus on the things we can fix. Rossi you and I will go over to the location and meet Will. JJ and Prentiss stay here and help Garcia sort through possible partners that Jason could have used."

"Yes sir." Garcia said

"Let's go get this SOB." Rossi said

Rossi and Hotch headed out to an SUV in the parking lot so they could meet Will and arrest Jason. Prentiss, JJ and Garcia started to sort through possible partners that Jason could have used. The problem was he was a criminal defense lawyer and could have used anyone of his clients. The list was long and in the end wouldn't get them anywhere, but they had to start somewhere. Will was already there waiting for them to show up at the house. When he saw the SUV pull up he got out of his car and headed over to them. Hotch and Rossi got out of the SUV and said hello to Will. They were glad he was able to come by and help them just in case something happened. They usually had Morgan with them for the muscles, not that Hotch and Rossi couldn't handle their own they could. It was just Morgan had more muscles and fighting experience than they did. With Will being there if there was two of them inside it would at least give them not only an extra gun, but the upper hand body wise.

"How's Spencer doing?" Will asked in his southern drawl accent.

"He'll survive. He's in a lot of pain right now and refusing to go to the hospital, but Morgan is with him to keep him safe." Hotch said

"Is this where the son of a bitch took him?" Will asked, anger clearly laced in his voice.

"This is the address that Reid gave to me. I don't even know if Jason will be here or not and he might not be alone. With Morgan busy with Reid I thought it would be a good idea to have you with us for backup." Hotch answered

"I'm on the clock right now. If something starts to go down I can have cruisers here within two minutes."

"If he isn't alone in the house we might just need to do that." Rossi said

"You really don't think he will go quietly?" Will asked

"That would depend on if Jason has any evidence of his crimes in there. If he has the videotapes stored elsewhere he most likely will go quietly. However, based on his profile I don't believe that to be the case. He most likely has all of the videotapes and any other evidence of the abuse inside this house." Hotch said

"You might want to put a few officers on alert just in case he decides to fight." Rossi said

Will gave a nod and tuned to his radio that he had on his belt.

"81 to dispatch."

"Go ahead 81." An old raspy male's voice was heard over the scratchy radio.

"Dispatch how many cruisers are in the area of Hickson Ave?"

After a few seconds the voice was heard again, "There are two in the immediate area and three within five minutes from Hickson Ave."

"I need the two cruisers to come to 1935 Hickson Ave and have them on standby for backup."

"Cruiser 56 and cruiser 48 are on their way 81."

"Thanks dispatch."

"Let's go." Hotch said.

The three of them approached the house. Hotch was the one to knock on the door and announce FBI. After a moment the door opened to reveal Jason.

"What do you people want?"

"We have a search warrant as well as an arrest warrant for you." Hotch said

"From who?"

"Judge Ritter."

Hotch didn't wait for Jason to say anything he just pushed his way into the house, forcing Jason to back up. Though, Jason wasn't too worried about them being there and when the three of them walked into the house they understood why. Inside it wasn't just Jason, but five other men all the size of Morgan or bigger. The two cruisers would be outside in a few moments that would give them seven men to the five in the room. However, they had to still wait for them to show up all they could do was hope their guns would be enough to scare them into submission.

"Jason Greenwall you are under arrest put your hands behind your head and get down on your knees." Hotch said

"I don't think so." Jason said as the four men behind him moved closer so now they were all standing within arm's reach of Hotch, Rossi and Will. The three of them went to pull their guns out, but they were too close. Jason was on Hotch along with another man. Rossi had one and Will had two. The only positive thing was the front door was at least still open so when the cruisers pulled up they would see the commotion going on inside. Rossi was pushed into the kitchen as Hotch and Will's fight was being moved into the living room. Rossi was holding his own, but Hotch and Will weren't working out so well with two men on each of them. Thankfully the fight only lasted a few minutes when the footsteps on the front porch could be heard. After that a shout rang out.

"Police stop!"

When they didn't get a response a shot cut through the air and one of the men that was attacking Will went down. Another shot hit one of the men that was fighting Hotch and Rossi was able to knock his man out and pulled out his gun to shoot Jason that was attacking Hotch in the leg. Will was able to knock out the other man that was on him.

"You shot me you son of a bitch!" Jason yelled

"You're under arrest and there are now more charges to add to the list." Hotch growled out as he cuffed Jason's hands behind his back. Hotch looked over to make sure Will and Rossi were alright. Rossi had a bleeding nose and split lip; he would no doubt be sore and have bruises later. Will had a cut on the side of his face that was bleeding all down his neck and into his shirt collar, he had a split lip, and his right hand was bloody. The four men two were knocked out and one was shot in the right thigh, plus Jason was shot in the lower left leg. The four officers appeared to be uninjured.

"Will, Rossi are you both alright?" Hotch asked

"Just dandy." Rossi replied

"JJ's gonna be pissed." Will said

"Are you alright?" Rossi asked Hotch

"I'm fine. Let's get a couple ambulances down here for these two that are shot and one to check us out." Hotch said to the officers.

"I'll call it in." One of the male officers said as he headed outside to make the radio call. The other three were handcuffing the men and the two that were knocked out they started to drag them to the cruisers. Will's voice broke through the silence.

"The two that were on me get charged with assault on a police officer. The three that were on them get charged with assault on a federal agent. That one over there is Jason Greenwall he is wanted by the FBI for felonies against a federal agent. I want two officers with him at all times I don't care what any doctor tells you. If he needs surgery you stay with him until they enter the O.R and right after he comes out you better be there. He stays handcuffed at all times unless he is in the O.R. Do I make myself clear?" Will clearly pissed off wasn't about to be polite and beat around the bush.

"Completely detective. Myself and my partner will escort him the entire time. Once he is released we will take him directly to county,"

The one officer that was outside waiting for the ambulances came back in.

"The buses are here."

No sooner had those words came out of the officer's mouth did four paramedics come through the door. One went to each victim with a bullet wound while one went to Will and the last one went to Hotch, who clearly looked worse than Rossi he figured.

"Why don't you three come outside and we can treat you at one of the buses." Said the one paramedic who was working on Will. The paramedic was able to get Rossi, Hotch and Will to finally leave the house; only after the one officer swore that he wouldn't let Jason leave his sight. The two paramedics began to work on the three men. Rossi would only have a few bruising and a split lip. Hotch ended up with a couple bruised ribs, some bruising and one hell of a headache. Will was in the worst shape as he had the two biggest men on him. He ended up with a broken hand, three cracked ribs; he needed seven stitches on his right cheek bone and a mild concussion. Needless to say JJ was going to be livid. Though, considering he had five hundred pounds of muscle attacking him he came out pretty well. The paramedic put a brace on Will's hand and stitched up the gash on his cheek bone; however, she made Will promise he would go to the hospital or his family doctor within the next twenty-four hours for an X-ray of his hand. Jason and the other man that was shot had to be taken to the hospital for the bullet wounds to be taken care of. The one officer sat in the back of the ambulance with Jason and made sure he stood true to his word the entire time.

Once the ambulances were gone Hotch turned his attention to the remaining two officers.

"I would appreciate it if you took the remaining three down to the station to be processed. I want them in separate rooms so they can be questioned about this."

"Let Detective Vargas know that those three are from the case I was telling him about. He'll understand and he will do the interviews. He already has a rough idea of what is going on with the case." Will said

"Yes Sir."

"Thank you. We appreciate the backup; you and your partner might just have saved our lives today." Hotch said

"Anytime sir. Let us know if we can be any more help to your team."

"We will thank you." Rossi said

The last two officers went to their squad car and took off with the three perps in the back.

"Now what?" Will asked

"Now we call for a crime scene team." Rossi said

"And we search the house. Will if you are not feeling up to this you can go home or the BAU to see JJ." Hotch said in a caring voice. It was no secret that Will was hurt the worst.

"If it's all the same to you I'd really like to finish what we started."

"I'll call in a crime scene team. Why don't you two start and I'll catch up." Hotch said

Will and Rossi went into the house to begin the search. Hotch pulled out his cell phone to call in for a crime scene team to come to the house and gather any forensic evidence that they could find. Hotch knew that they needed everything that they could get their hands on if they were going to win this case. Once he was told that a team would be there shortly Hotch hung up and headed back inside the house. They were in the living room going through the laptop that Jason had sitting on the coffee table. If their expressions were anything to go by what they were staring at wasn't something Hotch was going to enjoy seeing. Sure enough as he went around the coffee table so he could see the laptop screen his blood boiled at the sight on the screen. Jason had the four men over here to watch this movie and probably others, while Reid could have been dead downstairs for all Jason knew. There on the screen was a video of Reid, Jason and the man that was shot in the thigh having sex. Or to be more accurate they were raping a barely conscious Reid.

"That's the night he went to the hospital." Hotch said

"Will, put it to the beginning of the video." Rossi said

Will moved his index finger on his good hand on the mouse pad. He pushed it back so it would play from the very beginning and turned the volume up before hitting play. The video showed Reid sitting down on his couch alone and writing in his journal. Sure enough just like Reid had said Jason and that man came into the apartment and that's when all hell broke loose. Will hit pause when they started to drag him down to the bedroom where they knew he was raped. He didn't want to see that. It was bad enough he saw Reid being beaten he didn't want to see and hear him being raped.

"We need to get this laptop to Garcia. If he has this video than he has them all on this laptop." Hotch said

"It also proves that Jason is guilty. He won't be able to talk his way out of this one. With this video there won't be a trail. No one can deny or argue around this." Rossi said

"We should check the basement." Will said

The three of them headed down the hall and started to open doors until they found the wooden set of stairs. Hotch went first followed by Rossi and then Will. Hotch hit the light switch that was at the bottom of the stairs and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. There on the far wall was a set of shackles that they had no doubt was holding Reid. There were weapons like paddles, whips, knives, and other torture devices that they didn't even want to think about. There was blood on the floor and on the walls in some spots and the three men didn't even want to imagine what Reid had gone through in this place.

"I don't see a dirt pit." Rossi said trying to get everyone's attention back to what they were here for.

"Reid said it was in a room down here somewhere." Hotch said as he started to look around the room for a door. Will started to walk around the room to see if he could find a doorway.

"Hey I got a room over here." Will said

Rossi and Hotch made their way over to where Will was standing and sure enough in the room there was a machine. The machine looked like a convertor belt with a pile of dirt behind it. If the machine was turned on the dirt would go up the convertor belt and it looked like it goes into the room next door. Hotch moved so he could move further down the hall to find a second door where sure enough; there was the end of the convertor belt. There in the floor was a hole that was filed three quarters of dirt. The three men knew that this was where Jason tried to bury Reid alive and by the looks of things he might have actually succeeded.

"If he didn't get out when he did; this would have killed him." Rossi said

"I don't think that's what Jason wanted though. He obviously hadn't been down here yet, which means he wasn't looking to kill Reid. He must have underestimated the height of the dirt." Hotch said

"This bastard deserves to be buried alive." Will said

"Let's get the crime scene unit down here they can bag all the weapons and take samples from the blood. We need to get the laptop to Garcia."

The three of them made their way upstairs to wait for the crime scene unit to show up. Once they did Hotch gave them instructions and everything he wanted them to collect. Hotch made sure he grabbed the laptop and they headed out to go back to the BAU. Out of everyone they knew JJ would freak out the most. Will had taken on the stronger of the two men and he definitely looked like he went a few rounds in a boxing ring. They entered the BAU and the agents sitting at their desks doing work too notice of the bruised and battered agents. They headed up into the conference room and JJ was the first one to notice them.

"Oh my god Will" JJ got up out of her seat and went straight to Will. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had Will go with Hotch and Rossi to arrest Jason and now he had his right hand in a brace, stitches on his cheek and bruising was already coming through on his skin.

"I'm alright."

Will gently hugged JJ having to be careful of his cracked ribs.

"What the hell happened to you three?" Emily asked

"Jason had four friends over there and things didn't go as smoothly as we had hoped." Rossi said

"Oh my god what happened to you three?" Garcia asked as she just walked through the conference room door.

"We're fine Garcia." Hotch said

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" JJ asked Will.

"I took seven stitches to my cheek, I broke my hand, and three cracked ribs and a mild concussion. I told the paramedics I would go and get an x-ray of my hand."

"We should go and get you checked out by a doctor and your hand properly set."

"I will. My hand is fine for right now."

"Ok so what the happen?" Emily asked

"When we got to the house Will called in for backup. There were two cruisers in the area so we went and knocked on the door. Jason answered the door, but he wasn't alone. There were four other men in the room all roughly the size of Morgan or bigger. We just got in the door when a fight broke out. Thankfully it only took a few minutes for the officers to show up. One man was shot, Jason was shot, and three were knocked out. The two with bullet wounds are at the hospital there is also two officers there with them. A crime scene unit is already going through the house. Garcia I have Jason's laptop, he has videos on there of the abuse including the night that put him in the hospital. We've seen part of it and it's not easy to watch, but you need to remember this is for Reid. So I need you to push through it and go through this laptop and take any evidence you can from it."

"Yes sir"

"I am going to go over to Morgan's and let them know about what has happened. Will you and JJ go to the hospital and get looked at. You can also speak with the officers there about Jason and the other man. Rossi you and Prentiss head over to the station where the other three were taken and help out with interrogations. When I am done with Morgan and Reid I will meet you over there."

"Let's get you to the hospital." JJ said to Will.

They all started to pile out of the conference room all going their separate ways. Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss, JJ and Will went into the elevator and Garcia went back to her office to start going through Jason's laptop.

Morgan had stayed with Reid for a good six hours before he decided to get up. It was late in the afternoon and he decided he needed coffee. He was thankful that Reid's body was so exhausted that he slept without any dreams or nightmares. At least for now he could just rest in peace, though when the time came for the nightmares to kick in Reid would be fighting a whole new battle. Once the coffee was made Morgan was just about to go sit down on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Morgan went over to the door and answered it, knowing it would either be Hotch or someone on the team. Sure enough it was Hotch standing on the other side of the door, but Morgan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hotch was covered in bruising. He had the making of a black eye, a bruise on his right cheek, his hands were bruised and bloody Morgan couldn't believe it.

"Hotch what the hell happened to you?"

"That's a long story."

"Come sit down. Do you want coffee?"

"No I'm good thanks."

Morgan moved back so Hotch could come in and Hotch went straight for the couch. He was sore all over and as the minutes ticked by he was becoming sorer. Morgan grabbed his coffee cup and headed over to sit down on the couch with Hotch.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just some bruises and cuts."

"What happened?"

"Rossi, Will and I went to go and arrest Jason. Only there were four other men with him in the house, including the one that was with Jason the night Reid went into the hospital. The smallest one was your size. Will had called for backup before we went in and they were only a few minutes away, but I wanted to be able to get Jason peacefully. That didn't happen, because the next thing we all know if a fight broke out. Rossi had one on him, Will and I both had two and I had Jason. Our backup came and Jason was shot in the left leg and one man on Will was shot in the thigh. The others were knocked out."

"Are Rossi and Will okay?"

"Rossi has less bruising then me. Will he's in bad shape. He had the two biggest of the men on him; they were easily three hundred pounds each of muscle. He has bruising all over his face and torso, three cracked ribs, a broken hand, seven stitches to his cheek, and a mild concussion. JJ took him to the hospital to get an x-ray of his hand."

"Oh man." Morgan couldn't believe what had happened. "Why didn't you call me to come with you guys?"

"You were here with Reid that was more important. I had JJ call Will as an extra set of hands just in case. I'm glad I did, because we needed the help and he was able to have backup from local PD there within minutes. However, if I hadn't had him come with us he wouldn't have been injured."

"You and Rossi could have ended up dead if you hadn't though. Will's tough and he would have been pissed if he found out you didn't call him for this. How did JJ take it?"

"She's was angry and worried for Will of course. We were able to recover the videos from the night Reid ended up in the hospital. Garcia is going through his laptop to see what other videos she can find. Jason and the other man that was shot, he was the man with Jason that night, they are at the hospital. There are two officers there with them and will be until they are released. Will and JJ will check in on them when they are done. Prentiss and Rossi are going to the station where the other three men are and interrogate then. I wanted to come here and inform you and Reid especially about what happened, then I'll go to the station to help out."

"He's asleep right now. We talked after you left. I actually had to make him a deal in order for him to talk about what happened."

"What kind of deal?"

"I told him about Buford and he told me about Jason."

"That must have been hard for you."

"It was, but he made a very good argument. He told me how can I expect him to talk about what happened if I won't talk about what happened. Like I said he made a good argument, one that I couldn't think of anything to argue back."

"Sounds like Reid. How is his pain level?"

"I'm not too sure. When he went to sleep his throat was pretty sore. I know he's in more pain than he is letting on. Some things don't change."

"I'd hate to wake him up, but I think he really should hear about this."

"He needs to hear about this. Why don't we just do this in the bedroom though; I don't want him moving around too much."

"Is it alright if I go and speak to him myself?"

"Ah sure ya. Just be careful when he first wakes up he's pretty out of it from the pain. I'll get a glass of water and Tylenol you can bring in with you."

"He'll take Tylenol?"

"Right now he will, but he won't take anything stronger. I have Percocet, but he won't take it. I'm not going to push him on it at least he's willing to take some kind of pain medication."

"He might never take narcotics again. The only reason he received the morphine in the hospital was because his life depended on it. He's afraid of relapsing and I can understand that. He's fought long and hard to stay sober I admire him for that. He could have easily just given in to the drug, but he chose to live. There are not many people that would have made the same choice."

"He told me earlier that he's been craving the last few days. Especially when he was in the basement. He said it wasn't the drug in itself, but the escape from everything that he was craving."

"A lot has happened to him in the past six months and even more in the past month. Honestly I would be worried if he wasn't craving at times. It's an escape from reality and everything that has happened, we can give him that."

"What do you mean?"

"Gideon left Reid ownership of his cabin. Reid has the keys. Maybe you two should take a trip down there for a week or two. Get him away from all of this for a little while."

"I got some vacation time. I wouldn't mind going out to a cabin for a week or so. It'll give Reid some space and time to just heal without having to stress out. The first couple of weeks are the hardest after an arrest. I'm sure Jason will be trying to get all the press he can to make Reid look bad."

"He is going to try and do everything he can to make it seem like Reid has lied. However, we have the videos from his laptop that show otherwise. As well as everything from the basement and even the hole Jason tried to bury Reid in."

"You saw it? What was it like?"

"In the basement there were shackles to a wall, most likely where Reid was locked up in. There were also weapons and blood in a few spots. CSI's took samples and collected all the weapons. In one room there was a convertor belt that went up into the wall and next to it was a pile of dirt. On the other side of the wall was where the hole was and it was three quarters of the way full by the time the machine turned off. If Reid hadn't gotten out he would have died."

"Jason clearly doesn't know that so he must have thought the machine would have turned off sooner."

"I think Jason miscalculated the height of the dirt. I don't believe he was trying to kill Reid. He was more likely just trying to scare him into never leaving."

"Bastard deserves to spend the rest of his life being someone's bitch in jail."

"I know this is hard for you Morgan after what happened to you growing up. However, Reid needs you to be calm. He needs to know that he can tell you anything and you won't get angry. I know it's difficult I look at Reid and all I can see is Jack. When I found out about Reid's childhood; I look at Jack and he's not that much younger than when Reid had to be an adult. I want exactly what you want to happen to Jason and worse, but we have to be calm for Reid."

"I know Hotch and I am calm around him. I just can't believe this. He's so sweet and gentle. He would give a stranger the shirt off his back in a second. How many times have you seen him put his life on the line for one of us or a victim? All he's ever wanted to do in his life is help people, that's it. That son of a bitch took that sweet person and covered him in bruising and put a dog collar on him like he's some pet. I wish I had been there today to help you guys out, but at the same time it's a good thing I was because I would have killed him."

"Believe me I wanted to and Rossi thought long and hard about it. Rossi was the one that shot Jason in the leg and he told me how he was tempted to just shoot him in the head. The only thing that stopped him was that he felt death was too good for him."

"A quick death is too good for him. This whole situation just blows my mind. After everything Reid has been through the world thought he needed something else. He's been through so much in his life he didn't deserve this."

"No he didn't, but it happened and it's our job to make sure he gets through it."

"I'll get the water and Tylenol so you can speak to him."

Morgan got up and headed into the kitchen to get the glass of water before heading into the bathroom for the Tylenol. He went back out into the living room and handed them to Hotch.

"Just take it slow with him. I'll be right here if you need me."

Hotch just gave a nod and got up to head down into the bedroom. The room was dark and Hotch made sure he was quiet as he entered. He placed the glass of water and two Tylenol down on the bedside table. He also clicked the small lamp on that was on the table as well. It didn't make the room bright, but it gave off enough light that they could talk comfortably. Hotch very gently called Reid's name out.

"Spencer."

Reid let out a small groan as he left the realm of sleep. He could slowly feel the pain coming back into his body as his mind became aware. Hotch just sat there on the side of the bed quietly letting Reid's mind become fully aware once again. Hotch knew that Reid would be in pain and he wanted to get Reid to take the pain medication that Morgan had given him. Hotch knew that the Tylenol wouldn't do much for the pain level that Reid was in, but it would help take some of the pain away so it was better than nothing. After a moment Reid was able to focus on what was going on.

"Hotch what are you doing here?"

Reid's voice was a hoarse whisper at best.

"I need to talk to you about something that has happened. First though I have some Tylenol for you to take. So I need you to sit up."

Reid let out a breath and slowly began to sit up. Hotch reached over and gently helped Reid get into a sitting position. He could see the pain all over Reid's face. Hotch handed Reid the glass of water and the two Tylenol pills. Reid put both of them in his mouth at once and swallowed them with some water. Once that was done Hotch placed the glass of water back on the bedside table. With Reid now fully awake he was able to see the bruising on his boss' face.

"Hotch what happened to you?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about. After I left here I went to go and get an arrest and search warrant for Jason. Judge Ritter was more than happy to fulfill the warrants, apparently he's had Jason in his courtroom before and he can't stand the man or his ethics. I want back to the BAU to get Rossi and I had JJ call Will to meet Rossi and I at the address on Hickson. When we got there Will placed a call in for backup, which were only a few minutes away. We went to knock on the door and Jason answered. However, there were four other men with him inside the house all the size of Morgan or larger. Before we knew it a fight had broken out. Rossi had one man on him, Will have two and I had two one of them was Jason. When the backup showed a few minutes later the one man that was attacking Will was shot in the thigh by a uniform. Rossi was able to subdue his man and then shot Jason in the leg. The other two were subdued and that was the end of it. Jason and the other man that was shot were taken to the hospital and two officers are with them now. The other three men are at the station being questioned and charged."

"What about Rossi and Will? Are they okay?"

"Rossi is fine, just a couple bruises. I'm fine it's only bruising nothing that won't be gone in a few weeks. Will is in a little rougher shape than we are. He ended up with the two largest men; each weighed roughly three hundred pounds. He has a mild concussion, seven stitches to his cheek, three crack3ed ribs, a broken hand and some bruising. He is at the hospital getting an x-ray right now with JJ. Rossi and Prentiss are at the station doing interviews."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry this isn't your fault. All of this is because of Jason. He abused you Reid and tried to kill you, twice. It's over now though; he will be arrested and taken to jail once he is cleared to leave the hospital. We had a crime scene unit go through the house to collect any evidence. We took the laptop and Garcia is going through it right now as we speak. We did find the videos on there from the hidden cameras including the one of the night that put you in the hospital. The man that was there that night was the one that attacked Will today and was shot. We have both men in custody. The three of us went down into the basement and the evidence from that room was collected. We saw the machine and the hole that you were in."

"How full was it?"

"It was three quarters of the way full before the machine turned off."

"I would have been dead."

"If you hadn't gotten out yes, but I don't think Jason expected for that outcome. From the looks of things and how he didn't go down to check on you when he returned with his friends. I think he figured the dirt wouldn't be going that high up, he just wanted to scare you and not kill you. Though, clearly he didn't calculate the height properly, because he would have if you hadn't escaped."

"I can't believe this."

"I know it's hard to process and understand. I think right now what is important is that you just focus on healing and getting better. You know better than anyone that you can't always make sense of a situation or why a person does what they do. I can tell you that Jason's best friend died a few years back and ever since then he has been this way. The trauma of his lifelong best friend dying pushed him over the edge. It wasn't anything you did or said to him, he was like this long before you. It's important that you know that Reid. You didn't do this to him. There was nothing you did or said that turned him into the monster that he is."

"You know we tell victims that all the time. I never realised until now how hard it is to believe that. It's one thing to say it; it's a totally opposite thing to believe."

"I know it is. Reid believe me when I say I understand how you feel. Growing up my father would get drunk and he would use my brother and I as punching bags. Growing up I thought it was something I did or said to set him off. Sean and I, we always blamed ourselves for the way he acted and never on the alcohol. Of course now we know better, but back then you couldn't tell us otherwise. I know it's hard to see right now, but it will get better and it will start to make sense. Like I said though, you have to focus on yourself first. You need to heal and most importantly you need to stay sober."

"Morgan told you."

"He did. It's only natural Reid for you to be craving. I'll tell you what I told him, if you weren't craving right now I would be worried. After everything you have gone through and receiving morphine in the hospital, of course you are going to be craving. As long as you don't act on those cravings then everything will be fine. Morgan and I though, have come up with a plan. We think it would be a good idea for you and Morgan to go out to Gideon's cabin for a couple of weeks. You can get away from all the drama and the press that will be going around for the first week. You can just be out there where you can relax and get better."

"An escape."

"Exactly an escape to the one place where only a handful of people know it exists. I'm fairly confident that Morgan is already packing. You don't have to go away, but just think two weeks out in the woods. No press, no drama just you and Morgan in a calm, peaceful and beautiful place. You guys can relax for two weeks and not have a care in the world. You can't tell me that doesn't sound good."

"It sounds amazing."

"So you'll go?"

"Absolutely"

"Good I'll let Morgan know and you two can work out the logistics. For now why don't you try and get some sleep. Jason is going to be in jail within a day or so. Once the hospital allows him to leave. With all the evidence against him I can't imagine he would want to go the trial with this, but we will see. If he does then I will represent you I don't want you to worry about that. For now we can just take it one day at a time."

"Ok. Thank you Hotch."

"Any time Reid. I'll call Morgan later and let him know what is going on."

"Ok"

"Get some sleep you need it."

Reid just gave a small half smile as Hotch got up from the bed and headed back into the living room where Morgan was. Once Hotch was gone Reid lay back down, but didn't bother to turn out the bedside lamp. He never liked the dark so the light on was comforting. His mind was going over the conversation that he just had with his boss. What stood out the most was that Hotch had actually spoken to him about the abuse he endured growing up. They were all profilers so they had a good idea that Hotch had some kind of dark past. They had figured he was abused or neglected by a parent or both and sure enough Reid was right. Reid did feel more at ease knowing that Jason was arrested and will be charged and put into jail for what he did to him. Not only that, but they got the other man from that night that Jason almost killed him. Knowing they were both in custody certainly did ease Reid's mind. Though, he felt bad that three people he cared about very deeply got hurt by helping him. Especially Will; he was just a detective, he wasn't a part of the team yet he took Reid on like he was a brother. Will had made Reid his son's Godfather, entrusting him that Reid would step up and be his son's father if something were to happen to Will. Reid was honored that he was asked and even more honored that Will went out of his way to help put Jason behind bars. Resulting in Will being seriously injured while doing so. Reid knew that he had to get better not only for himself, but for his family. They couldn't go through all of this just for him to not get better and move on from the experience. For right now Reid would follow Hotch's instructions and focus on getting better. So he closed his eyes and let sleep take over his exhausted body once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

It had been two weeks since Jason and his friends were arrested. Jason had spent a total of six hours in the hospital. The bullet to his left leg was a through and through so they only needed to repair the hole and send him on his way. The other man who they learned was Donald Rush a two time felon for aggravated rape. Jason was his lawyer both times and both times Donald walked. This time however, Donald wouldn't be walking he would be spending a very long time in prison. He was released from the hospital five days after being shot in the thigh. Both Jason and Donald sit in a maximum prison in upstate New York. With all the evidence against Donald he made a deal to write a statement out regarding Jason and the abuse he put Reid through. The DA agreed to it and Donald received thirty years in maximum prison with no chance of parole. Jason was a different story. With all of the video evidence and written statement from Donald, Jason was denied a trail and was automatically sentenced to life in a maximum prison with no chance of appeals or parole. Judge Ritter had stood true to his word when he said he wouldn't go easy on Jason and after seeing some of the video footage. Judge Ritter was not holding anything back. He even ordered that Jason's old cases that we dismissed were to be reopened and retrial due to bribery of lawyers, jury members and judges. Now all over his case were being torn apart and refilled.

Reid and Morgan did in fact go to Gideon's cabin, which was Reid's now technically. They had been there for the last two weeks just hanging out like the good old days. Reid had been healing nicely and he was even up to a few walks around the around with Morgan. Just yesterday Morgan had took Reid out onto a little boat that Gideon had to go fishing. Reid didn't fish no matter how many times Morgan tried to get him to. Instead he sat on the boat and relaxed with a good book while Morgan fished. When they were done Reid couldn't help, but laugh at Morgan for not catching anything. Morgan simply told him that fishing wasn't about catching fish, it was about the time you have while catching fish. Reid had to say that he agreed with Morgan. It was nice to be out in the sun and just relaxing, not having a care in the world. The last two weeks had done wonders for Reid and even for Morgan. Morgan had never been to Gideon's cabin and he found himself falling in love with it very fast. Morgan grew up in a big city, but there was just something to be said for the beauty of nature. That first morning when he woke up to the birds singing and the sunrise Morgan felt reborn. He ended up spending the whole morning outside just wandering around through the woods. It was peaceful and so quiet. After everything that goes on in a day back in the city it was like a whole different world out here. Morgan told himself that once a year they would have to come out here and enjoy the quiet.

After the first week Reid felt a hundred times better. So Morgan had called the team up and told them they needed to come out for a family BBQ. They all agreed and they came out that weekend. Hotch brought Haley and Jack with them which was a surprise to them to see Haley there. It was no secret that they still loved each other; Haley just didn't love the job though who could blame her. No one said anything to either of them about it; instead they acted just like they always had one big happy family. Haley was a huge part of Hotch's life and that made her a huge part of their life. JJ and Will had brought Henry. Jack and Henry spent most of the time out back trying to catch frogs. Will was healing up nicely and he would be able to go back into work in a few weeks once his hand was healed. Everyone made sure not to make a fuse over Reid and for that he was thankful for. It was obvious that Hotch had informed Haley about his situation and all she did was give Reid a hug and a warm smile. The night was spent with the "men" cooking dinner while the girls and Reid sat around making fun of them. Each had their own way of cooking and they had no chance in winning an argument with an Italian man like Rossi. Will was the first one to through in the towel and joined them over by the couches. It was a great day for the family and they all agreed they needed to do this more often. They all of course suggested Rossi house next time. Rossi had only one condition he was the one that cooked and everyone gave a good laugh at that.

Things were slowly started to fall back into their rightful place and Reid couldn't be happier that he had these people for a family. He knew that with their love and support he would once again be back to his old self and Jason would be a thing of the past. 

The End

A/N: Alright so that is Dark Secrets. Now I will say this that there will be a sequel for this story though I don't know when I will start it. I want to get my other stories wrapped up first before any sequels come out. I will say that it will be about Jason escaping prison and Morgan and Reid start to get very close, if you know what I mean. It will be about a year after this one ended so Reid is healed and back to his old self and looking for love. But like I said it won't be for a while. The next story I am going to focus on will be Nightmare, then Sex Blood and Drugs and then Hell. Seriously for those of you that read Hell please give me ideas I'm so stuck it's not even funny. Also I have an oneshot collection for both criminal minds and Naruto so if you have any oneshot ideas that you would like to request let me know.


End file.
